


Love and Lies

by Sundaethroughfriday



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Kidnapping, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundaethroughfriday/pseuds/Sundaethroughfriday
Summary: Haruno Sakura always had the worst luck when it came to men. Why She ever expected that to change only Kami knows. The leader of the Akatsuki sends away for the young woman and, though she tries to convinces herself home is the answer, her entire life will change.





	1. Flashback

“Love and Lies”

1.

Sakura watched, amazed as her blonde haired companion swallowed down yet another bowl of ramen. A smile touched her lips, one of her recent habit she thought she would never do since Sasuke left. It had been awhile, she realized, since she’d even seen an Uchiha, let alone Sasuke. But she still got lost in her memories, and her sweet smile only turned to a scowl with thoughts of the most recent Uchiha encounter:

Sakura had gone on a simple scouting mission with Kakashi and Naruto. Rumors were flying around that Akatsuki had been spotted near the village, so of course, being the good ninja they were they went to investigate. Sakura had felt two large chakra presences nearby in the midst of the thick foliage, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Amazingly Kakashi had noticed them too, and, signaling the others to be as quite as they could, led them forward, to where he suspected the source came from. 

As they stealth-ed forward small muffled voices began to float from underneath them. It was not long before they could see the two figures through the trees. One was almost impossible to describe- he was blue-skinned and sharp toothed. His eyes were small and beady. But she could come up with a few words for him. The other man left her at a loss, she had to quiet the sharp breath that she took in. He was not any one she ever wanted, or even thought possible, to run into. 

The other figure was spine-chilling and tall. His obsidian bangs framed his face, while the rest of his long hair had been pulled into a pony tail at the base of his neck. His eyes were blood red, the famous Sharingan proudly displayed. She stared down at the man who murdered the entire Uchiha clan, trying to fathom how powerful he had to be. Sasuke was the strongest shinobi she knew, and even he had spent his whole life trying to get on the same level as this man.

Itachi's eyes drifted to her and then to Kisame, something was murmured, much to quiet for the shinobi to hear. Kisame nodded, whatever the raven-haired man had said, it was important. This much was picked up off of body language. They immediately disappeared into the thick brush of the forest again; only seconds after the incomplete team seven realized what had happened. 

They had been spotted. 

Kakashi started giving orders, and Naruto willingly obeyed them. Kakashi pulled scrolls from the pockets of his vest. Naruto already had formed six clones. The pair paled when they turned around to find their resident kunoichi nowhere in sight.

Sakura thrashed in the blue man’s tight grip.  
“Get off of me!” She shouted to no avail. “Let go of me!” The stench of the ocean mixed heavily with the thick smell of blood. She struggled against him. The moment his grip loosened the slightest Sakura kicked herself off him. She dashed at least ten trees away.  
“Do you want a fight, little girl?” Kisame bared his teeth as he teased her. “I’ll screw up that pretty little face.”  
Itachi was at his side in an instant.  
“Kisame-“ He barked “Leader does not want us to hurt her.” Itachi took a few steps closer to the shaking kunoichi. “This is phase one, we have located her. “ He was suddenly at her side; he placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura could not avoid looking directly into the Sharingan. She was frozen with fear.  
“Mark my words, pinky, we will be back.” And with Kisame’s words the pair disappeared. 

Sakura sat alone, trembling for about an hour. By the time her team found her any tear had long since dried. They begged and begged for the story but Sakura’s lips stayed sealed. She was sure this had to do with Naruto- and she wouldn’t put her best friend in danger because she was too scared to deal with her job. This was her problem, she had decided, and she would keep the village, and Naruto, out of it… even if it wasn’t the best idea.

“Sakura!” The blonde’s eccentric calls of her name brought her back into the world. A smile touched her lips again.  
“Sakura, your eyes? They were just-“ Naruto blinked and rubbed his own eyes. Her eyes were forest green and bright, like always. “It must have been the light… nevermind.”


	2. Captured

Sakura rolled her eyes as the woman who sat next to her ranted about a man. Ino was gorgeous, with her long white-blonde hair and those mesmerizing blue eyes. She could have any man she wanted; she just had trouble keeping one.  
“Ino, it’s a different one every week. There was Sasuke, and Sai, and “She shuddered “Shikamaru. And now, of all people on Kami’s blue earth…Choji?” A long, sweet sigh left her girl friend. Sakura hated how dreamy her eyes became when in la-la land.  
“He’s just so nice, Sakura! And sweet, and cuddly… “A giggle left Ino. “He’s the one Sakura. I can just feel it. “Her eye lashes fluttered, like her heart. Her voice was like a cloud singing. “I’m in love.” Ino let her hands fly to her heart as if it hurt, yet her smirk never left her face.  
“Loves a bit of a drastic word, don’t you think?” Sakura tried to be as delicate with the love-struck girl as possible. She was just trying to look out for her friend. Honestly, one more tear filled heart-break induced sleepover would be the end of sanity.

“I don’t think it is. Like I said, Sakura, he’s the one. The way he smiles… The way he looks at me... We went to dinner last night and it just hit me. “Ino patted her friend on the shoulder. It was as if she was saying ‘Your time will come.’ Sakura put all thoughts of calling her best friend insensitive terms away, instead she just rolled her eyes. She couldn’t count on her fingers how many of these speeches Ino had given her. She needed to wake up. They were not the stars of a TV drama; They were shinobi. They’re lives were filled with danger and death, there was no room for romance anymore. Besides, love wasn’t even that big of a concern. At least, Sakura didn’t believe in it anymore. Maybe, that’s why she couldn’t empathize with her friend. Sometimes she would wonder though, if anything Ino spoke about could be true. If it was really possible to look at someone and feel them in your soul. To laugh, and love, to trust with all you had.  
Sakura doubted it would be possible to spend her life with a man.  
She always thought hers would be Sasuke. She used to picture them getting married in the present years to come. She sometimes still would lie in bed and imagine what their family would have looked like, and their life at the Uchiha compound. It killed her that she was still hung up on someone she hadn’t seen in years. She tried to imagine meeting another man that would fill that spot while Ino blubbered on. If it happened again she wanted it to be like in the books she read. She wanted her jaw to drop the first time she saw him. She wanted to be so shocked he was the man she loved.

“SAKURA!” Both girls jumped as Naruto burst into her apartment unannounced. “We should get going soon! Are you ready?” Sakura stood from her dining room table. She had almost forgotten about their mission.  
“Uhm, yeah, just let me grab my bag.” Running to her bedroom, she threw a few more items into her back pack. She took her Jonin vest off her desk chair, slipping it onto her shoulders.Joining the others, they all left the apartment.  
“Would you like to walk to the village gates with us Ino?” Sakura asked as she locked her door. Ino shook her head, making an excuse about seeing Choji. So they bid a quick good bye and a ‘be safe’. Naruto and Sakura made their way to the village gate, making chit-chat on the way.  
“So, Ino is into Choji now.” She gossiped to fill the silence. He laughed way too much at this fact.

“Wow, really?” Naruto shook his head with awe. “Even, Choji can pull more girls than me. Has she made up her mind about him? Or is she gonna like Shikamaru again tomorrow?” Sakura looked up to the clouds, reminiscing the first time they took this walk as Genin.

“Supposedly he is the last one she’ll ever want. But we know how that goes.” They both chucked. “So are you excited for our mission?”  
“Hell yeah!” Naruto was always too enthusiastic. “It’s been too long since we were out of these gates! I’m ready to kick some butt!”

Hakate Kakashi stood on top of a gate pole, smirking down at his students with his favorite book in hand.  
"So Sakura, "He spoke jokingly "Who's late now?" Sakura wanted to punch him more than she’d ever wished for anything. It would really make her day but she was saving her hit on Kakashi for when he really deserved it. She would enjoy the day she could throw him into a tree so hard it would crack in half.  
Their teacher debriefed the pair quickly and then they were off. They walked for hours on in. The sun went from one end of the horizon to the other. They even strolled in the darkness for a small time. Kakashi decided to set up camp, though. They all needed their rest.

Sakura was pissed as she rolled herself up in a sleeping bag next to Naruto’s. Why did Kakashi get his own tent and she had to sleep next to a snoring bear? This was just unfair. She was the only girl- the boys should have to share. Thoughts of their mission entered her head in an attempt to block out the rhythmic annoyance in her ear. They were going to a small town on the Land of Fire’s border where they would go undercover as lumber workers. An Akatsuki subordinate dwelled there. The team’s job was to get any possible information out of her with any means necessary. They were about three quarter of the way to Ikawa. In the morning they were expected to arrive in the lazy trading post.

Sakura had a different mission than the boys, a personal mission. She hoped she’d run into the Akatsuki, albeit a less terrifying group of them. She wanted information from them. Her biggest concern was to keep Naruto from getting involved. She refused to fall into a trap and have her best friend killed because of her stupidity. She wanted her bright eyed companion to stay safe. She sat up to blow out a candle and attempted to get some sleep, ignoring the sleepy mumbles of her name. 

Sakura awoke that morning to the sunlight shining through their tent projecting its dull green color like a light of its own.  
"Sakura! Sakura!" She heard Naruto’s frantic voice calling her name from outside of the tent. Immediately she was worried. She practically leaped out of her sleeping bag, and climbed out the small black tent.  
The scene was a cause for concern. The camp had been ransacked. The fire stomped on. The food and ninja goods strew all over the place or stolen. Kakashi’s tent was completely crushed.  
Her eyes fell onto a unconscious Kakashi, collapsed near the fire, battle tired and bleeding. Naruto knelt next to him, trying to wake the elder ninja. She went to their side.  
“Kakashi, what-“Her blood ran cold the moment she felt other chakra presences. She couldn’t help but shudder at the familiarity of them. “Naruto, get Sensei out of here. Get to the nearest civilian area. Be careful.” She barley whispered.  
“But, Sakura, I can’t leave you-“  
“Now.”She spoke this time through a clenched jaw. “Don’t waste any time.” There was a moment of hesitation but Naruto nodded, scooping up their childhood teacher and fleeing.

Kakashi wouldn’t be taken down by anything less than a Jonin. That and the Akatsuki’s chakra were the main reasons she ordered Naruto away. She stood from her knees, turning to face the trees.  
“I know you’re there.” Only one of them remained, the other had taken off when Naruto had. “Why don’t you come say hello?” Her tone dared him. Her fist began to glow blue. Familiar red clouds erupted from the bush. Uchiha Itachi made eye contact with her. Sakura hated looking into Sasuke’s eyes again- seeing the Sharingan for the first time in ages. No matter, she refused to lose this, even if she was up against a Kekkai Genkai.

“Why are you here?” Her voice was harsh, as it should have been. She took a step closer, straightening her back. She demanded an answer and if she had to beat it out of him she would. “What do you want?” She shouted. Now Chakra was visible on both of her fists.  
“You.” He spoke simply. “Leader wants you. I’m just following orders, Miss Haruno. Please put your fists down. I do not want a fight.” She took her chance had launched at him, but her hand collided with the tree behind him. He was too fast, before she had a chance his arm was around her neck in a choke hold. One of her hands tried to pry his arm from her and the other took a Kunai from the holster on her thigh. She flipped herself around, planting her foot on his stomach. In the movement she pried herself out of his grip. She threw in kunai in the same liquid attack, it missed her aim but grazed his shoulder in what was no doubt a bad gash.  
“Naruto knows better than to come after me. So if this is a trap for him you can forget it.” She shouted, dodging his fist. Itachi frowned more than usual. He grabbed her fist as it made its way for his face, with one squeeze her fingers were broken. Sakura gasped in pain. He pulled her by her hand close to him. With her back pressed to his chest, he could feel her frantic heart beat.  
“Leader doesn’t have your friend even in mind right now I assure you. “ This news changed everything. If she wasn’t a trap for Naruto then what was she? She suddenly could feel the fear flowing through her veins. Maybe they wanted information on Tsunade? Maybe they thought if she was the Rokudaime’s apprentice she would know village secrets and be tortured for them?  
“Well whatever he wants he can forget about it. “She spat, her moment of distraction gave the Uchiha the upper hand though. He twisted her around in his arms, grabbing her by the shoulders. He held her so firmly his hands would leave bruises. One of his hands grabbed her chin, he forced her head up so that she stared him in the crimson eyes.  
“…Good night, Miss Haruno.”  
The sharigan’s effect took hold, and Sakura was surrounded by blackness.


	3. Pein

Oh, for Kami’s sake.   
Sakura’s vision blurred as she tried to pull her eyes open. Thoughts of having a concussion made her groan. Beneath her was sodden earth, bits of grass grew in sporadic patterns. With what strength she could muster her head lifted, bringing her eyes to the stone walls. She could barely make out the cracks within them, filled with vegetation, or the water coming in from the ceiling. Which, honestly, she would not have noticed if not for the occasionally drop on her body. It was a quick discovery that her hands were bound behind her back, palms facing away from each other to prevent unwanted jutsu.  
One inhale brought the smell of rain with it, along with pain in her lungs. She looked down to see a large clump of a nasty purple and black covering what she could see of her chest. Please, don’t let my ribs be broken, she prayed, but unfortunately she was too skilled in medicine to believe they weren’t.  
Drip, drip, drip, she listened to everything for a few seconds, letting her toes tangle in a patch of long grass. The movement confirmed that her ankles were bound as well.  
What was the last thing she remembered? Sakura squeezed her brain for the information. Falling asleep next to Naruto? No. Kakashi missing? No.  
Itachi?  
Shit. Why did she try to fight him? Why did she think she, barley a Jonin, could handle the most dangerous of S-class criminals?  
“Can you get up?” Speak of the devil. Sakura wiggled herself around slightly. She could not quite make out the blur near her, but its voice was enough of an identifier.   
Well, Sakura thought, I’d probably be able to get up if my legs weren’t bound. She attempted to voice her sarcasm, but her voice did not come to her. After, a few throat clears she was able to speak.  
“How long have I been out?” She maneuvered herself into an oddly lady-like sitting position. Her vision finally focused on the cold man before her. Itachi held up two of his fingers. Two what? Two hours? Two days? From the stiff way her muscles moved she assumed the later. She let her eyes drift around him. There was something different, almost softer about him. He wore only black pants and a sleeveless T-shirt. She decided it was the lack of the clouded cloak, and that his hair fell unrestrained around his shoulders. Sakura could not help but scowl at the fact he did not have a single split end. Sakura’s eyes followed his hair to his muscular shoulders; a grin broke through her lips.  
“How’s your shoulder? Did those stitches hurt?” His eyes slid close with her teasing.   
“How are your ribs, Miss Haruno?” When Itachi spoke another man opened the door. This new comer was tall and thin, with long blonde hair to his back. He wore all black, his shirt only mesh. His feet were bare and dirty; a shuriken holster wrapped around his thigh. One blue eye looked down at her, reminding her of Ino. Her heart ached.  
“Deidara, it is your shift.” Itachi sat up from the lawn-chair-turned-guard-post. She mentally noted the Akatsuki must not have had the funds they boasted of. “I’m not going to be a foolish girl’s babysitter.” Sakura felt a little offended.  
“I’ve barley said anything to you, Uchiha.” The newcomer, Deidara, laughed. This man, especially when standing next to Uchiha, did not look like an S-class criminal. Itachi gestured for Deidara to take his place at the post.  
“Actually, leader’s back. I was just coming to fetch the prisoner, un.” Deidara walked to her legs as he spoke and leaned down to roughly cut her ropes off. Itachi grabbed her by the elbows and pulled her to her feet. Deidara placed his hand on the small of her back, to which Sakura grimaced. She threw a deathly glare his way.  
“This way, cutie.”Deidara was obviously doing his part to make her existence hell. He led her through a serious of maze-like hallways. And after at least two flights of stairs they entered a brightly painted modern kitchen. This room quite contrasted to the wood-splintered hallways and stone dungeon. The open windows indicated it was above ground. Outside it was dark, and rain was the loudest thing to be heard.   
Her eyes wanted to wander around the nicely decorated room, but they couldn’t. They were glued to the villain sitting at the breakfast table. A very pierced orange haired man sat at the circular table, reading something that laid before him. His Akatsuki cloak hung on the back of his chair, but unlike the two twenty something boys this made him no less menacing. He wore the same basic black as the others so she couldn’t figure out why he was so terrifying. Was it the muscles? Maybe the piercings?  
He looked up at her, making eye contact.  
Kami, no. It was definitely the Rinnegan. The Rinnegan was damn near terrifying.   
“Good morning, Miss Sakura.” He greeted her with a very sweet smile. His voice was heavy, but friendly. A woman with a blue bun of hair walked behind him, setting a mug of tea by his hand. The aroma of citrus mixed in the air.   
“Would you like a glass, ‘tachi?” The eldest Uchia frowned at his nickname, but nodded none the less. “Alright, What about you, Sakura, orange tea?”   
Sakura took her head furiously. She would not put it past these people to poison her. A slight picture of the slow death entered her mind, causing her to shudder.  
“Why the hell am I here?”It was impossible to contain her rage. Yet, her normally overzealous anger translated to a faint grumble. She still tried to give the leader of this criminal organization her toughest face. Pein set his book to the side, taking a long sip of his tea. Finally he sighed and gestured her to the chair in front of him. Hesitantly, she took a seat. The smells of the breakfast Konan was cooking entered the room, causing her stomach to audible growl. Pein made a shooing motion at the men behind her.  
“Itachi, Deidara, please give us a moment.” They obeyed their leader and walked out swiftly. Pein waited for a moment. “Deidara, I know you’re still there. I said leave.” A few more moments passed. Then, Pein began addressing her.  
“Miss Sakura, You are the best medic in Konohagakure, aside from your mentor.” Konan threw something in the oven, making a bit of a bang. Sakura was so on edge it made her jump. “Here, we have little understanding of medical jutsus. That’s a problem. Also, there is always the hope you’ll lure the Kyuubi to us.”  
“You cant have-“  
“Be quiet. I was not finished talking.” His tone became threatening. She looked to her lap. Konan set his food in front of him, giving him a disapproving look. She set an identical plate in front of Sakura. “Miss Sakura, let me tell you a bit about the two of us. My name is Pein, and this is Konan. I’m sure you already know that. We were born here in Amegakure. Konan and I were orphaned. We’ve stuck together since we were kids. I had a little sister, when she was too young she was taken from us. The war had come, through, and some Konoha Shinobi found her. I fought for them to either stay or take all of us. They only took her. I have done a lot of investigating. I had it narrowed down to two women. The first was unfortunately a bust, and you, Miss Sakura, are the second.”  
Sakura’s breath caught in her throat. She couldn’t control her eyes getting wide. Well… that wasn’t what she was expecting. Her head slowly nodded, trying to process his words. All she could think was that the Akatsuki must really be crazy. A wave of panic overcame her as she stood from the table.  
“I suppose there is no way I could decline helping you and just go home?” Pein shook his head no to her question. She looked at his forehead, avoiding his eyes.”If I was this sister of yours, which I promise I’m not, wouldn’t I have your Kekkai Genkai?” Pein nodded  
“It takes some time to develop. It will reveal itself. “  
“Okay, I would like to go home.” Sakura spoke slowly, mulling over her own words. Her survival instinct took over. “I will help your members learn medical jutsu, but when I’m done I will be released.” She forced herself to look into the Rinnegan. “I want nothing more to do with your organization. I am loyal to Konoha.” Pein looked less than pleased. Konan cut the ropes that held her hands.  
“Fine, Miss Haruno, but you do not leave until I’m satisfied with your job.” Everything in her body screamed at her to run. He reached his hand across the table. Sakura took it firmly in her own and shook on their deal.


	4. Bad descions

After breakfast Sakura was allowed to freshen up in a bathroom near them. There was no shower, so she made due with the cold sink water. Taking a hand towel she scrubbed the blood from her face and hands. The first thing she had to do was reset the bones in her hand before they healed. Sakura took the blood soaked towel and placed it in her mouth. Why did her have to break bones? This would be so much easier if he’d just stabbed her to death. With her other hand she gripped her fingers, inhaled as much as she could before.  
Crack.  
She doubled over in pain. One more to go. The lady in the mirror reassured her with a stern look. One more deep breath and- Crack. Tears formed in her eyes, but the job was done. She used her chakra to help the wound along, stopping when it was only usable instead of completely healed. Chakra was reserved from her ribs. Taking her shirt off it was obvious the bruises covered her. She only concentrated on the worse ones. It took an hour before she decided to call it quits. She redressed and gave herself one more look in the mirror, wiping the tears from her eyes.   
Sakura had to be strong in front of these monsters. She would show them she wasn’t anything to be trifled with.  
She found herself sitting on the couch of the Akatsuki’s living room, which was a distasteful green that repulsed her senses. Konan sat on the left side of her, and honestly she’d take a hundred ’Konan’s over the shark mutant on to her the right (who argued with a dirty mouthed man named Hidan across the room).  
“Excuse me,” She leaned over to Konan cautiously. “Am I going to be kept in a cell until my job is done? These men-“Psychopathic bumbling idiots “seem like it might take some time to train. I would like to be well rested in order to teach to my best caliber.” Konan let out a mousy laugh.  
“No, of course not. We’ve estimated you’ll be here for at least two years. “Two years? Sakura’s heart dropped. Surely, Naruto would find her before that. “You are one of our Allies now. We take care of our Allies. You’ll get your own room. Although I do warn you, try to escape and the consequences will be severe- back in the cell with limited food rations.” The worst part about Konan was the grin she got when talking about starving her.  
“Right.” Sakura agreed, She tried to finish her train of thought but the one named Hidan interrupted her.  
“So, what has leader got the bitch doing anyway?” He leaned against the wall, letting a hand run through his white hair. That hand then went to his other, where he began picking at his nail polish. Konan looked as though she was tempted to cross the room and slap his hands, but she remained unmoved.  
“Sakura will be teaching us medical techniques so you reckless men won’t be out of commission for so long.” Pein appeared in the doorway with a masked man as his second in command spoke.  
“She will also be healing the current lacerations you have, correct Sakura?” Even though she didn’t agree to it she nodded. Pein just made her nervous by standing in the same room, and she definitely didn’t want to anger him. Besides, she was starting to form her own little plan; she could collect information with only a bit of expertly placed chakra (which, thanks to the removal of the ropes, was coming back to her slowly) and report back to the Hokage.   
“Sakura!” The masked man behind Pein shouted, in a frill almost girly voice “It’s so nice to finally meet you! “ He made his way across the room, to assault her with a quick hug “You’ll be staying with us for a few weeks? Wonderful! I’m Tobi! Tobi is a good boy, yes?” Sakura slowly nodded, a bit disoriented, what the hell had just happened?  
“Uh, sure?” He did what looked like a twirl and then walked back to Pein, whispering something. The red head stiffened greatly and nodded, before following Tobi out of the room.   
“He’s always like that, un.” Deidara spoke from the corner of the room, where he sat fashioning birds from clay “Don’t mind it a bit. None of us even know how he got into this organization.”  
“That’s not true Deidara. “ Hidan laughed “Remember that time, Itachi fucking pisssed him off? I’d never seen an Uchiha run like that before!” The whole room laughed, except for Itachi and Sakura.   
“We agreed never to speak of that again. “ Itachi was now at Hidan’s side, giving him a glare that could kill had the sharingan been activated.  
“Konan, If you don’t mind could you show me to my room?” Sakura had become fed up with this. She didn’t want to be here, especially not socializing with these men. “I would like to get some rest.”  
The blue haired woman obliged, and led her upstairs this time. There was only one extra floor, and an entire hallway full of doors.  
It was definitely uncomfortable, Sakura looked around the dim bedroom she had been given, but much preferable to the cell she had slept in previously. It was all wood, the floor looked like it could give someone splinters and the walls were paneled by a darker, rustic oak. There was a large armoire, which held black ninja garments, and a large blue bed pushed into the corner but other than this the room held nothing else. The one window was welded shut, and too high for her to see out of.  
“This is your room.” Konan informed her. “Bathroom is down the hall, my room is just across from here if you need anything, but don’t just venture into the other rooms on this floor, the other members quarters are private. “ Sakura sat down on the corner of the bed, running her fingers over the rough material of the covers. “Pein wants you to start training Kisame in an hour, so when its time, just go down the stairs to the first basement, I put a sign on the training grounds for you.” And with that Konan closed the door swiftly a few seconds past before Sakura no longer heard footsteps, in which she stood up and opened the wardrobe. She found a small suitcase, and opened it, inside there were medical supplies.  
She had noticed, halfway up the stairs to the second story that there was a dull pain in her leg. Now, pulling off her knee-high boots she could see it was caused by a gash in the skin of her calf, most likely from her battle with Itachi. She poured alcohol on a strip of bandage and cleaned the dried blood off of the wound. The stinging sensation was something she had became accustomed too.  
Once it was tightly wrapped in more bandages she slid back on her boot, and glanced at a small clock hanging high on the wall. It had only been about ten minutes, if not less. She went back to the armoire and started pulling out all the clothes, setting them on the bed. She might as well occupy herself right? In the sea of black she saw a striking dark blue, almost silky top; it had kimono sleeves and cropped just above her belly button. She grabbed one of the fish net meshes under shirts she had found earlier and slipped it one, before the beautiful blue shirt. The mesh was a little small, and the top a little big but you could hardly tell. She then questioned how cold it would be in rain during the upcoming winter and looked through the bottoms, she settled on her regular black shorts and left her tan split skirt in the ensemble.   
A quick look at the clock told her she still had twenty minutes. She frowned and decided to head down early.  
She realized, with an ache in her heart, that today she was her birthday. She had turned eighteen. Instead of taking the next leap in life, she was stuck as a prisoner of the Akatsuki. Instead of protecting her village with all of her heart she was helping the enemy. But what else could she do? Sakura had always tried to be a loyal shinobi through and through but her life was threatened, even if they hadn’t stated it she knew any of the members wouldn’t hesitate to kill her if she so much as put a toe out of line. What was the harm of letting them use medical chakra? Maybe one day they’d even save someone. She wasn’t betraying Konaha. She repeated the sentence over and over again in her head, trying to calm her sporadic nerves. She was not betraying Konoha.  
The shark hybrid was waiting for her in the large, underground room, which much resembled something like a forest. Sakura couldn’t help wonder but how they’d done it; the training room looked just like the outskirts of konaha.


	5. Alone with Uchiha

A mask hit the hard wooden table, causing the black and orange pattern to look as though it moved from the motion. The wearer of the mask discarded his cloak just as quickly, revealing a tall, powerful Madara Uchiha. The lighthearted air that had been faked in the hallway no hung with murderous intent.  
“Pein,” Madara spoke, his voice low and tense. “I told you, no Konoha Shinobi anywhere near this building. The Uchiha is even a bit too much for my taste. The only other one I wanted come past our defenses was a dead Kyuubi.” Pein opened his mouth, but the true leader of the Akatsuki did not let him speak. “I especially do not want the Hokage’s apprentice parading around our base without so much as a guard.”  
“Remember how important she is?” Pein finally got his word in, though he was much quieter than usual. “We have to keep her here to protect her, at least until we convince her to-“  
“Yes! I know. WE need her, but I need her somewhere else. The main headquarters is too risky. Send her away. That is not a request.” Madara’s fist hit the table meant for twenty patrons and Pein couldn’t help but shrink back at the other end.  
“The possibility of escape is much less likely here, with all of us, than with one member at any secondary location.” Pein sat adjusted his legs on his tamai mat, thinking further on how to make Madara see his point.  
“Yes, and though the chances of her escape are small she was trained by the Rokudaime. If she took them by surprise, she could take half of the damn idiots you hired. Then, once returned to konaha, she could inform every village of our whereabouts. Take her to our Suna base. I want Deidara, Konan, Itachi and you there to guard her. Three of you can maintain missions but I want Uchiha with her at all times, he is the most dangerous man we can afford to let off duty. Once she fully trains someone send them back and I’ll send you another. These are my demands, Pein. Do you understand?” The redhead nodded and Madara replaced the mask and cloak, before, in one swift movement, exiting the meeting room.

Sakura woke up the next morning. Her mind almost didn’t process her plush surroundings. Shoulders heaved with thoughts of getting out of the warmth the sheets provided. Thinking about even speaking to the people surrounding her, let alone training them, was enough to bring on a head ache. Slowly, she pushed her way out of bed, and around to the dresser. One look at the clock told her she over slept, so she quickly dressed, and made her way to the training grounds.  
Though, as soon as she stepped out of the door, a shiver went down her spin. Across the hall, Itachi sat in his room, door open, sharpening a kunai. As though to remind her she was here against her will. His unforgiving eyes looked to her, and he gave a small nod for a greeting. His feelings weren’t hurt when she ignored him completely and walked out of his view. Sakura would sleep less easy knowing he was only a few doors down that was for sure. She went down a couple of flights of stairs. There was just something about him that put her off. Maybe, it was the fact that he was the one who kidnapped her, or how his eyes reminded her of Sasuke. She settled on it was because he was responsible for her village population going down. Sakura rounded a corner, coming to the training grounds entrance. She inhaled, bracing herself for whatever was to come.  
Which one of her captors would be learning today? Sakura cracked her knuckles when she slid open the door. Deidara smirked up at her. He sat on a rock with clay in his hands, smoothing it into wings for a bird.  
“Hello sexy, un.” His greeting made her roll her eyes. Was he really trying to get her attention or did he simply like to see this kunoichi irate? She hoped it was the later. Sakura took a look around the trees, circling the small opening in the imitation forest. She brought chakra to her fists, relishing in the power that accompanied it. If she closed her eyes she could almost feel the Konohagakure breeze. Her eyes popped open. She would not be off guard too long.  
“Are you ready to get started?”Sakura’s words seemed a little too bored for the blonde Nin’s taste. Deidara stood with her question, throwing off his cloak. His smirk grew with his cocky attitude. He interlocked his fingers and stretched his arms out in front of him.  
“What do you say to a little spar first?” Deidara tilted his head. Sakura smiled for probably the first time since arriving. Her answer was a chakra filled fist slamming to the floor, creating a crater. Deidara had to jump to the side to avoid being sucked into the ground. He immediately sent the clay bird he was working on towards her. It flew to her feet and exploded, knocking her to the ground. She reached for her Kunai holster, only to realize there was no such thing on her leg. Cursing herself inwardly she jumped up. There was no way she’d be able to get near him without any sort of long range weapons, at least not while he had that clay. He sent another explosive her way. Yet, it detonated on a log.   
Sakura sat up in one of the trees, watching him. She began decided her next move. She would takwe him by surprise, maybe fro under the ground, like Kakashi had taught them. And she would-  
Wait.  
Where did he go?  
“I’m sorry.” Deidara’s whisper came from directly behind her ear. Sakura’s blood ran cold- she was frozen in her spot. His hand wrapped up in her hair, and in one swift motion he slammed her skull into the trunk of the tree. Sakura squirmed around in his grip, fighting the blackness that fuzzed her vision. He drew his arm back and threw her skull at the trunk once more. This time Sakura knocked out.   
Deidara caught her as she fell limp. For once, he actually felt bad about screwing up someone’s face. He swung her over his shoulder and returned to the ground. Pein waited just outside the training center.   
“Please tell me we’re using a teleportation jutsu, un. “ Deidara sighed. “She’s heavier than she looks.” Pein held out his arms, and Deidara placed the kunoichi within them. Konan and Itachi appeared behing their leader.  
“The Suna base is at least a week by foot, We can’t afford to travel with her that long.” Konan spoke up, beginning hand gestures. Everyone was surprised by Pein’s sudden decision to relocate the girl, but Deidara had more important questions on mind.  
“And why leave Tobi in charge? We’ll come back to the base painted pink and-“he shuddered, as though thoroughly disturbed. “Doilies everywhere, un.”

 

The only thing real was the pain in Sakura’s head. She had been back and forth from consciousness in the last couple hours. Opening her eyes, she could see that she laid on a pretty red couch. Her body was covered in sweat. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head with a little bit of chakra. This place looked just like the Kazekage’s home. Sakura’s heart flew. Oh, yes! She had been rescued! She turned to look to the other side of the room.  
The Uchiha sat in a plush brown chair adjacent to her, quietly killing her dream as he read. A small T.V, played civilian news on low.  
Sakura’s head spun as she stood up. Grabbing the back of a chair she steadied herself. She reminded herself what had happened, and to be more careful with her head. For all she knew, Deidara could have given her a concussion.   
“Where are we?” The Pinkette spoke softly. “Did they transfer us? Why would they do that?” Maybe Kakashi came too close to finding her. They must have found her trail and the Akatsuki was throwing them off. She looked Itachi in the eyes, ignoring how smooth his glare was today.   
“Leader felt it was unwise for you to have a prolonged stay at the main headquarters. We’ve simply relocated.” Itachi folded his book closed. He placed his hands on top of his lap and leaned his head back. His eyes closed as her sighed. This told her that even if she were to try something with him this relaxed he was still confident enough he would win. He wasn’t scared of her, not in the least. Sakura wished she could say the same, but her heart beat faster.   
“Is it just the two of us?” She inquired after a few uncomfortable moments. The chill of the silence had gotten to her. Sakura would hate to admit but she’d rather converse with the madman then sit quietly with his aura floating over her.  
“Deidara is out on a mission. I believe he is doing reconnaissance work. Leader and Konan are staying the night in Sunagakure, doing god knows what.”An expression of disgust barley graced Itachi’s features for almost a whole second and she had to stifle a laugh.   
“My friend used to tell me there is always room for romance.” Sakura thought fondly of Ino for a second. She remembered the conversations they had had about love. “I guess that even goes for criminals.” At least she knew if Pein could find someone there had to be someone out there for her.  
“Love is the most idiotic waste of time. “Itachi shared his completely unwanted opinion. “The only real kind of love is family.” Sakura actually laughed this time. She could not help herself.   
“And you would be an expert on loving your family.” The backhanded comment came out of her mouth before she could realize it. Her eyes bugged out of her sockets when she realized what had just been said. “I-uhm-I mean-“  
“I remember who you are now. You’re the girl who was in love with Sasuke.”Itachi got up from his seat. Walking near where she stood, he stared down at her. The Sharingan made its presence known. “I could destroy you.” He passed her, continuing to the door.  
“Wait!” Though, her mind wanted her to let him leave she wasn’t sure if she could deal with being alone.”It’s just us right? Might as well get some medical training in.” Uchiha turned his face now stoic once again. “Bring the chakra to the tips of your fingers, I’ll teach you how to heal cuts.” She picked this particular challenge because she knew the stitches still graced his shoulder.  
Itachi was a smart man. He knew what she was getting at instantly. He unzipped his cloak, and tossed it to the couch. Sakura kept her eyes above his shoulders. She would not let herself notice how he was in top physical condition. She hesitantly took a few steps closer to him, letting her fingers slide across the gash.   
“You just have to use your Chakra as an extension of yourself. You have to know what you want it to do though.” Don’t think about how warm he is, Sakura. She chided herself with this soft touch. He’s a criminal, he just threatened you. “Y-you just-“ She stopped trying to explain and closed up the wound.  
Itachi’s own fingers gently slid up her cheek, till they reached the most painful spot of her head. A wide gash in her forehead had left a trail of dried blood down her sweet face. Sakura could feel the calming chakra he began emitting from his fingertips. She had felt plenty of chakra throughout her life, but no one’s had ever felt like this. It was like direct sunlight. The pain left her head. He looked down at her with coal black eyes, the ghost of a smile on his face.   
“Did you use the Sharingan? That’s cheating.”Sakura teased, causing Itachi to quirk an eyebrow.  
“I already have studied a few techniques, Miss Haruno.” Sakura hadn’t realized her eyes had closed until she had to look at him. “I have a different request for you. I want to learn how to heal my eyes.”  
His eyes? She wondered what could be wrong with this walking death machine.   
“Why not just let me heal them?” Her eyebrows quirked up. That would be an excellent opportunity to get information.  
“Because I don’t trust you.”  
So, Sakura began teaching him some more of the simple things. They would skip the ones he already knew. After only a few chidings she had convinced him to turn the Sharingan off for their session. Even though he insisted that it was how he learned. And Sakura was only more annoyed to find out that without his Kekkai Genkai he was still and fast and great learner. Yet, he seemed too detached to keep Sakura entertained for too long. After about two hours she declared her hunger.  
The kitchen was adjacent to the room they sat in. Sakura was thankful for this because one look out the opposite door and she could tell this headquarters was the same labyrinth of halls and stairs the last one was. She entered the bright beige joint kitchen and dining room- by the time she opened the fridge Itachi was nowhere to be seen.  
She was so proud of herself. It had taken a bit longer than usual, but she stared down at her triumph with joy.  
Two perfect plates of Onigiri, with tall glasses of lemon water to accompany it.  
“Uchiha!” His name left her lips a bit more coldly than she meant it. “I made some extra food! Get in here!” At first she thought her shouts were fruitless. Sakura set one plate at the end of the table and hers at the other. She sat down and inhaled the scent of pure joy. She looked down at her plate. She ahd decorated hers with small cute faces, whereas Itachi’s plate had been left plan rice balls. She had eaten three by the time Itachi walked in.  
“Why did you cook for me, Miss Haruno?” He sat down at the table.   
“I cooked for myself, I just made extra and decided you could have them, since the Akatsuki doesn’t own a dog. You should invest in one, he could be your mascot, and he would make it much more pleasant for prisoners.” She was in such a good mood she even gave herself points for her retort.  
“As much as I’m sure a company dog would have loved these Onigiri he would probably survive off of solider pills, much like myself. I do not eat food.” Yet his actions spoke the opposite. He began relishing the small rice balls. Truth be told, his mother used to make him, and it was something he would never pass up in his life.   
“Solider pills? Those things are awful for you. You should be dead if you’ve been eating them for more than a month.” Itachi’s lips quirked up and if she wasn’t realistic she would’ve sworn it was a smile. It was similar to the way Sasuke did it.   
The thoughts of Sasuke brought back old memories. Sakura barley remembered any of the Uchihas. But, she did remember passing their compound every day. Sometimes, she would see Mikoto (A woman whose face was no longer in her mind’s theater.) and Itachi taking a morning walk, or Mikoto kissing her boys on the heads before school. They all seemed so sweet in her rose colored glasses. Sometimes, Sakura swore this wasn’t the same life time.  
“Going on two years soon.” His words seemed wasted on her un-listening ears. She was too busy admiring the strong clan traits he possessed. He had a long main of liquid obsidian. Gorgeous black eyes, with long sooty eyelashes blinking over them. Sasuke’s nose, Sasuke’s thin kissable lips. They were brothers through and through. She moved a rice ball around on her plate, smiling a little. Itachi looked like what she imagined Sasuke would around his age. He was very close to what she used to imagine he would look like when they got married. She felt heat on her cheeks from blush, and she couldn’t help frown.  
God, She missed Sasuke. What if he had returned to Konoha now that Orochimaru was gone? She wouldn’t be there to greet him. She had to convince herself that the snake-man had been gone for months now. If he was going to come back he would have well within her being there. She made herself stop looking at Itachi. Only longing filled her heart.  
“What’s wrong?”Itachi’s voice hit her ears and brought her back to reality. Shaking the question off she decided to leave the table.   
Before she had the chance to even get up the door clicked open, and a blonde headed nin walked in.   
Deidara made eye contact with each silent party, and then burst into unexplained laughter.  
“I’m sorry I came home earlier, un!” More chuckles erupted from the blood stained man. “With Pein and Konan gone I should have known Uchiha would pull out the lady killer inside. Sorry to ruin your little date.” Sakura turned red, bolting upright and shaking her head furiously.   
“No! No! It’s not what it looks like! We weren’t-“ She fell silent as Itachi rose from the table, silent as always, and gave Deidara, who shrieked in pain, one simple look and walked out of sight.


	6. Shikamaru's Luck

Naruto slid into the chair in front of the Hokage’s desk. He put his face in his hands. How could he let this happen? It was his job to protect Sakura. Keeping her safe was his number one priority. Yet, now another member of Team Seven was missing. They had thought she would turn up after a week or two, but Naruto counted the days in his head. It had been almost three months. He knew he could find her if they just let him leave the village.  
“Baa-san! Just let me go after her!” He exploded with anger. “The village won’t even know I’m gone. It’s my responsibility.”   
“No!” This time the rejection came from both Jiraya and Kakashi, who stood blocking the doorway.  
“That’s what they want, Naruto.” Jiraya continued “They are trying to lure you there, can’t you see that?” He smacked the boy on the back of the head, before leaning on Tsunade’s desk “How’s that Anbu team coming? Any luck with finding a trail?”  
Tsunade shook her head, frustrated by the papers scattered all over the room. “They are either somewhere in Amegakure or in Sunagakure but we don’t know which or where within the city. Gaara said he’d search his city when possible, and I’m sending Shikamaru to help him. There is no way we can get into Rain though. Not without endangering the lives of the shinobi to greatly to risk. “Kakashi came up from the back of the room like Jiraya now, frustrated almost as much as Tsunade.  
“I could go to Rain, Hokage-sama. I’ll look for her.”   
~~~~~~  
“This is so troublesome.” Shikamaru sighed, looking off the balcony of the room he had been given in the Kazekage’s home. Temari smirked; any time she had ever visited konaha he seemed to mutter that same line.   
“Are you ready to see the city, Nara? Gaara thought it would be funny if I started repaying you for all the Konaha tours.”   
It hadn’t even been an hour until Shikamaru spotted a strange pair in one of the many restaurants. Without thinking about it he grabbed Temari’s hand and dragged her inside, only noticing the kind of food it served after they had been seated.  
“I was hungry.” He explained to Temari, looking past her at the red headed gentleman two tables away. Why were he and the blue maiden next to him so familiar? They wore civilian clothes, the man a pair of jeans and black dress shirt and the woman a slinky orange dress. They were obviously a couple, their hands were linked together at the middle of the table and the woman’s foot rubbed the man’s shin. She giggled and it struck Shikamaru.  
The Akatsuki, his face wrinkled, on a date? He finally actually looked at Temari, and then quickly down at the table. There was a blush on her face; she must’ve thought he was starring at her. He smiled, not that there wasn’t anything to stare at. Temari had become rather-  
“What would you like sir?” The waiter seemed impatient, as if he couldn’t wait to get off his shift.  
“Sake, I’ll take a glass of sake.”Temari stared speaking but Shikamaru was in thought now. It wasn’t a date. No, he didn’t think so. The two seemed a bit too stiff to be on a date. What were they here for then? The woman glanced out the window, and muttered something to low for him to hear. What were they doing? The man nodded, and smirked a bit at whatever thoughts were flying through his mind.   
Halfway through Shikamaru and Temari’s meal, the Akatsuki leader rose from the table, he threw a couple bills onto the table and the woman took his arm. Then, all too suddenly (there was still half of their meal on the table) the pair left.   
“Temari, I’m not feeling well. I’ll be back.” And despite her protests he walked out. Shikamaru followed the Akatsuki members down crowded streets, staying farther back then he would like. After a few twists and turns he decided that if he were to do any good he needed to hear what they were saying. A large crowd passed by, he took the opportunity to get closer- and that was his mistake.  
\--

“There was an Akatsuki derived explosion today in the middle of Sunagakure. “ A news caster spoke softly, as if in mourning. “Twenty eight civilians were killed and a Konoha Shinobi, Nara Shikamaru was hospitalized. It is unknown if he’ll survive.” Sakura didn’t notice the tears that slid down her cheeks. How could this happen? It was her job to keep her friends safe, and now Shikamaru-  
Sobs ripped through her.  
Itachi walked in with a steaming bowl, took one look at the girl falling apart on their couch, and walked right out.  
“Deidara! It is your turn to feed Haruno” Itachi spoke right outside the door. There was a muffled argument, and then Deidara walked in with the same steaming bowl of ramen.  
“I’m, uhm, sorry about your friend pinkie.” He lied, a little awkwardly, handing her the food. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. I mean how much damage could Pein do?” His nervous laugh filled the air. They both knew the answer to that question. Pein could level villages.  
Sakura stared at the ramen, stirring it with a chopstick. She looked back to the television, where Akatsuki mug shots were now displayed. A sigh left her.   
“I’m not really hungry.” She leaned forward setting her bowl on the wooden coffee table. “Can we train together?” Deidara’s eyebrows quirked up. “I just need a change of scenery, maybe outside?” Deidara, unsure of what to say, nodded and set his own bowl down. He offered his hand to help her off the couch, but she stood as though she hadn’t seen it.  
“If it’ll make you feel better.” Well, what Pein didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Deidara was entirely confident he could keep his eye on her. Within a few seconds Sakura could feel the sunlight on her limbs again. She wouldn’t enjoy it, though. She had decided she wouldn’t enjoy anything until Shikamaru was safe.   
“Strictly taijutsu?”She inquired. Deidara turned his back on her to stretch. A yawn escaped him.  
“Sure, Sakura.” he popped his neck. “ I wish you’d let me show you what I can do though.” As he turned around to face her a Chakra enhanced fist hit his cheek. His body hit the floor at the same time as the spit that flew from his mouth.  
He’d be knocked out just long enough for her to get to Sunagakure.

Her feet took off before her mind knew what to do.


	7. Safe

“Shikamaru!” Temari held her companion’s unconscious body. “Shika, please, please, wake up.” She shook his shoulders, trying to hold back the liquid welling in her eyes.   
It was the first time she’d seen pity in her brothers’ eyes, and it was for her. Her nails dug into his shoulders. “Shikamaru… “She only realized she was sobbing when her own tears fell onto his bloodied headband.  
Gaara grabbed her by the biceps and pulled her off. Temari thrashed against her brother, but he only held her back so the medics could carry Shikamaru away.  
“The Suna doctors know what they’re doing.” Her youngest brother tried to comfort her, completely unaware how. Kankuro placed his hand on the torn apart girl’s back, agreeing with Gaara.   
“Don’t worry, Temari. Your little crush will be just fine.” He rubbed her arm as the Nara protégée almost bled to death.

Gaara. She had to get to Gaara.  
Every step Sakura took made her legs feel like fire. She wasn’t sure how long she had been running, but the sun was now on the horizon for the second time. She couldn’t stop yet. Though, her body was screaming at her to give it a rest. There was no guarantee Deidara wasn’t right on her heels, or even, she shuddered, Itachi. The Sunagakure hospital was actually in sight. It was like seeing the gates of heaven. She thanked Kami over and over again. Time was running out. The Akatsuki could be around any corner. Pein could catch her without any problem. Her heart beat nearly out of her chest, and she was unsure if it was from the running or the panic attack that encroached. Hoping Gaara would be with Shikaramu, or at least Temari, she burst through the hospital doors.   
Her lungs burnt as she gasped in the sterile air. Her limp body almost collapsed onto the front desk.   
“The Kazekage, where is he?” The receptionist was completely bewildered. “ Shikamaru Nara? What room is he in?” Before the young woman would even pick up the phone a ding came from the elevator. Sakura almost cried with relief as the door opened and Kankuro stepped out, followed by Gaara. They each looked as surprised to see her as she was happy to see them. She forced her way to the redhead.  
“I have to help Shikamaru.” She was still breathless. She grabbed one of Gaara’s forearms. “Where is he? The Akatsuki-“  
“Shit. Sakura? “After the realization a moment went by in which the only noise was the kunoichi’s jagged breaths. Gaara shook her off him, exchanging glances with Kankuro. “Follow us.” Kankuro took off his large jacket, pulling it over her shoulders. They pulled up the hood to obscure her face. They ushered her out of the hospital. Every time she asked about Shikamaru they insisted she shut up. Quietly, as they walked, Gaara explained that they needed to get her to the safest place in the village, the Kazekage’s Mansion, as quickly as possible. Silence echoed through the sandy streets. They weren’t safe out in the open.  
Upon entering the manor, Kankuro pulled all the drapes.  
“Get all the shinobi in the building. “ Gaara told an awaiting assistant. “We’re on high alert. It’s the Akatsuki.” A second after the assistant left ninja began pouring into the room. “Take her to the fourth floor guest room. Do not leave her side. “He spoke sternly, and Kankuro whispered something to low for her to hear. Gaara nodded in response. Kankuro led her upstairs with three large men. They entered an overly large bedroom, completely windowless except for one large sliding door with balcony. Both doors shut with the guards on the other side.   
“Make yourself at home. Tsunade and Naruto are already on their way. They’ll be here by the morning.” Kankuro sat in an elaborate chair near the glass. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes. The gesture felt oddly familiar to her but she couldn’t place it.  
“What about Shikamaru?” She paced. Sakura wouldn’t allow herself to forget about a comrade.   
“He’s stable enough for you to get some rest. We can’t risk the Akatsuki coming back here.” Sakura walked to the plush bed, letting herself melt. She could taste sand and blood. She wrapped the blanket around herself, unaware of how dirty she was.   
“How did you escape? That is, if you don’t mind me asking.” Kankuro asked, timid enough to not overstep his boundaries. Sakura exhaled, pulling the deep red comforter over her face. She sat there for a moment, wondering how she’d tell her story. Did she even want him to know it?  
“I just ran. I took my chance.” She could feel some of her charka coming back. After having a chakra binding jutsu on her for so long she had forgotten just how much she had. Shestretched her hands out, uncovering her face, and let her full chakra stretch.  
“What did they want with you?”Kankuro was only curios after all, why shouldn’t she answer a man she could trust.  
“Pein believed that I was-“Could she trust Kankuro? Maybe that wasn’t information to just give out? “Pein believed that I was the right person to teach The Akatsuki members how to heal.” It wasn’t a lie after all. “I’m sorry Kankuro, but I haven’t slept properly in Kami knows how long. Goodnight.”   
“Goodnight, Sakura, it’s nice to have you back.”  
Somewhere in the darkness of the window, just before she fell asleep, she saw scarlet eyes watching her.

“SAKURA!” Naruto almost pounced on her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. He hugged her as tight as he could. “Sakura we were so worried! How did they get you? “He pulled apart from their hug to inspect her. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” Tsunade swatted the back of his head.  
“Let her have some space. Do you know how much trauma she’s been through? “Her mentor took a flask from her bra. “Sakura you better get up. I would love to let you rest but we’ve got some work to do on Nara. We’ve got to get out of this city as soon as possible.” Tsunade took a swig, as though the thought of work stressed her out.   
Sakura had to deal with Naruto’s constant babbling and questioning on the way to, and while at, the Suna hospital. She only answered some of his questions, the others she promised to answer in the safety of their own village. Tsunade and Sakura only healed Nara’s main lacerations and anything that would prevent him from traveling with them. They had to conserve chakra for the trip after all.  
Sakura found it almost fascinating that as soon as Shikamaru was conscious Temari returned to her cool uncaring self. Sakura had never realized Temari hid the way she felt about him. When it was announced that they would leave Temari spoke up.  
“Tsunade, It is my duty to make sure you all get back safely. I will accompany you back to Konoha. I was the Kunoichi in charge when Shikamaru was injured so ill take this on as my responsibility.”


	8. Kimonos

Sakura closed the door to her apartment, locking it and turning to face her two best friends.   
“I’m so hungry!” Ino moaned, faking a stomach growl.   
“Well, as soon as we find Tenten we can go get food.” Hinata chided “What do you want to eat, Sakura?”  
“BAR-B-Q!” Ino answered in her place. “Choji is already waiting for us!”   
Sakura smiled. It had only been a few months that she was back, but it already felt like she hadn’t left. The only proof she had ever been with the Akatsuki in the first place were her occasional nightmares and how the joints of her hand swelled when it rained. She only hoped she’d never have to see that particular group ever again, especially, not on the battlefield. She walked down the complex’s stairs, trailing behind her friends, lost in her own thought, and laughing at their not-so-funny jokes.  
Her eyes wandered as they walked through the village. Sometimes, when walking through big crowds or when it was too dark to know better she would swear she’d see the elder Uchiha, or a pair of Sharingan. He did appear in her mind’s eye too often. She thought about something Ino had said once, glancing at her platinum blonde friend, but shook it quickly from her mind. Not Itachi. She chalked it up to healthy superstition.  
The three made their way through the village, passing the Nara home on the way. Shikaku and his son were locked in an intense game of shoji on the porch. Temari sat in the front garden, watering pretty purple flowers with Yashino. She smiled and waved as they passed. Temari didn’t seem too interested in getting directly back to Suna, really, she didn’t seem too interest in anything but Shikamaru once he returned to full health. Everyone in Konoha was placing bets. Tenten swore she even saw them kiss once.  
Just like Naruto and Hinata, which was still a rumor, but not a false one. Apparently when Sakura had been indisposed Hinata gathered up the courage. No love confessions were made but a chance was taken. She began visiting Naruto more often, training with him, helping him study. The two began to be put on missions together. Ino says Naruto realized he should move on from Sakura. After all, her heart was not only preoccupied but whereabouts unknown as well. He finally bean to see the wonderful shy girl in front of him. At least, that’s what Ino says. Sakura’s lips quirked up, why not ask?  
“Hinata… how’s Narut-“ Sakura didn’t even get to finish her question.  
“Eh-! We’re -uhhh -just friends.” Hinata stumbled through, beat red. In the midst of furiously shaking her head she realized that Sakura hadn’t even asked about their relationship, which only turned her into more of a stumbling mess. Ino slung her arm over the young girl twiddling her thumbs.  
“There is nothing to be ashamed of girl! I mean Choji and I don’t care who knows! You and Naruto shouldn’t be so embarrassed.” Sakura proceed to make a snide comment along the lines of the only reason everyone knows about her and Choji is because they’re constantly attached at the mouth. She sent everyone, except for Ino of course, into a fit of laughter.   
Neji’s voice floated around the corner and all girls instantly hushed, peaking around it.  
“I was thinking we could go grab some ramen?” His back was turned to them, and Tenten was too busy making eyes at him to notice them.   
“Thank you, Neji. I promised the girls we’d get lunch and go for a little shopping…” She paused clearly not wanting to deny him “ Tomorrow?”  
“Yeah!” You could hear the smile in his voice, and Tenten giggled. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. I look forward to it. ” Once Neji’s footsteps faded off the girls made their presence known.  
“OH! Tenten’s got a date” Ino sing-songed her way over to said brunette. She grabbed her hand and spun her in a circle “With Mr. Hyuuga too! Hinata do you think she’s fit for your cousin?” Sakura finally hit Ino over the head. It didn’t stop her for long though. “Have I mentioned I’m STARVING guys? Pick up those feet let’s go!”  
“Your boyfriends appetite is getting to you.” Tenten stabbed at her. They began their Journey to the Bar-B-Q place.  
“I certainly hope not! “ Ino exclaimed, holding the door open for the rest of the girls. “I’ve got a figure to maintain!”  
Three men waved at them from a table. Naruto and Choji’s mouths were full of food.   
Sakura realized she hadn’t seen Kiba since she came back. He looked a lot older than the last time she had seen him, but not in a bad way. His hair had grown out, and his eyes looked at her sharply. He smirked.   
“Heya there stranger!” He knocked Akamaru off his lap to give her a hug. “I’m glad you’re not dead!” He laughed. Kiba gestured for her to slide into the booth between him and Naruto, she obliged. Ino sat next to Choji and the other girls sat on the other side.  
“Me too. Where have you been? I’ve been back for a few months now.” Ino wasted no time laying meat down on the grill. Sakura followed suit. Akamaru stole a piece from choji’s plate and miraculously didn’t get caught.  
“Kiba’s been on an Anbu mission.” Naruto blurted out, meeting a wall of hushing. He shrunk back, and stuffed his face instead of speaking.  
“That’s classified information.” Kiba growled.   
“Anbu, huh? “ Sakura was honestly a little impressed. She wondered just how far behind her classmates she really was now. Inner Sakura was throwing a fit of jealous but through gritted teeth she managed a congratulations.   
“What have you been up too since you came back, Sakura?”  
“Mostly recovering, a little training. Shishou won’t let me out of the village until she’s sure I won’t get kidnapped again.” She gave Kiba an awkward smile.  
“What did happen, if you don’t mind me asking?” The entire table leaned in to hear this. Sakura had been entirely too secretive about her time as a prisoner. “What did they want you for?”  
“Uhm…well...” Naruto looked like he was going to explode from anticipation. Ino sat on the edge of her chair; she had been begging Sakura for some details. “They wanted me to teach them medical Jutsu. They put me up in a very nice room. I only got mortally wounded like two or three times. It really wasn’t as bad as everyone thinks it was. “She gave a nervous giggle at her jokes. “I really don’t know what you guys want me to say. It was about as pleasant as you’d imagine it.”  
“Did you see them all?” Ino quirked up, no doubt thinking of her TV shows.  
“I mean, I guess” Sakura counted them all in her head.  
“Who was the cutest?”  
“INO!”In unison the entire table wondered what the hell was wrong with her.  
“Okay, shit, the nicest then?”  
“Well, they were all psychopathic assholes.” Who was the nicest? She remembered the way Itachi’s chakra felt as he softly touched her face. How warm he was. “But I guess the Uchia wasn’t too bad. He didn’t talk much. I liked that. The rest wouldn’t shut up.”  
“Wait. You met Itachi? Like the Itachi? Is he like Sasuke? Does he look like Sasuke?” Choji threw Ino a glare, as though to say what does Sasuke even matter?  
“He kind of looks like Sasuke—with long hair and bags under his eyes. But they’re different. Itachi was very quiet and unenthusiastic.” She realized that it really wasn’t that much different from Sasuke. She didn’t know how to describe it they just weren’t the same. “But he didn’t want to hurt me. If I fought against him or tried to escape he’d restrain me, but he’d be very…polite...about it. He was the only one that wasn’t trying to hurt me, unless I tried to hurt him bad enough.” She could feel baby tears in her eyes, but she wasn’t sure why.   
“Its awful you had to endure any of that, Sakura.” Kiba threw his arm around her in a half hug. He used his thumb to wipe away her tear. ” I’m just glad your home. “Sakura wondered if Kiba was blushing with his words or if the paint on his face had just gotten smeared.  
Ino whispered something to Tenten. Sakura threw them a look that could kill.  
The rest of their lunch went off without a hitch. They departed from the boys and went shopping. There was a festival for the moon at the end of the month, and the ladies had all decided they needed new kimonos. Hinata found an opalescent violet one right off the bat, lilies incorporated into the design of it. Sakura later found her the jackpot of a lily hair clip made from opals that she just had to buy. Tenten was the next to find a good one. It was black and white silk patterned together in geometric shapes. Irises adorned Ino’s light lilac kimono, she thought it would be cute to wear a hair comb with cherries blossoms on it though, and gave the iris hair comb to Sakura. Sakura finally settled on a red one, with blue jewel swirls encrusted into the neck. It featured Sakura trees growing from the hemline. By the time they were done their feet were so sore they didn’t want to make the walk back home.  
But they did, and Naruto was waiting at Sakura’s apartment for her. She had promised him sometime during lunch they would spar soon, and he took soon as today. A sigh left her, and after putting her shopping bags up, she had decided it wouldn’t be too bad of an idea to get a little training in. Plus, Kakashi was due back from Rain any moment now so there was a good chance they’d run into him. And she hadn’t seen her sensei in Kami knows how long.  
Naruto and her snuck outside of the gates, only because Sakura begged him to let her leave the village. Also, so they would be the first to know when Kakashi got back.  
With every one of Naruto’s hits she could tell he was going easy on her. This irked her to no end. She had enough of people treating her like she wasn’t a warrior any more. She wasn’t some delicate thing that was broken easily. She had survived the Akatsuki- at least they treated her like a threat. Sakura brought chakra to her heel before slamming it down on him. Of course, like their entire fight, he disappeared. This time she could hear him shouting their sensei’s name. Kakashi must’ve showed up.   
Sakura ran in the direction of his voice, but after a few minutes she realized it was a fruitless journey. A sigh left her. That was fine, she would just go home. She slowly turned in a circle, trying to decide which direction home was. She and Naruto had traveled a lot further into the forest than she had original thought. She decided on a direction and began walking, but not ten minutes in did she rethink it.   
The sun was starting to set. Suddenly, she could feel Chakra presences. At first she thought it was her blonde headed best friend, but more and more appeared. About twelve floated in the trees above her. They were so foreign to her.  
Sakura’s heart sped up. The Akatsuki had come back for her. Pein was angry she didn’t keep her end of the deal. They were here to kill her. She sucked in a big gulp of air, she had been holding her breath. Please, Kami, help. Panic flowed through her body. A shaky hand brought out a kunai. Sweat formed on her forehead. She felt too hot, like she had a fever. Her heart tingled.  
A sound ninja leaped from a tree, and watched as the overtly stressed girl’s iris faded from a green to dull purple. Rings multiplied from her pupil and covered her eyes. There was no longer any white. Veins popped out of her arms. The girl herself looked like all she could concentrate on was pain.   
She levitated through no will of her own. Her eyes became calm, fixed on the horizon. He had seen those eyes before- he only realized when it was too late.  
“Get down!” He shouted to his comrades. Unfortunately, as they ducked the crater had already began to form.  
Sakura’s Kekkai Genkai had awoken.


	9. Love?

Something lifted Sakura up. She was heaved onto some kind of board. She was being carried somewhere. Once they stopped moving, nothing happened for a long time. A faint voice hit unhearing ears. The voice was so muffed the owner and content unknown. Once again, she was left alone. She swam in a world of black.  
…or more rather, she floated.  
She didn’t know how much time passed as she tried to figure out the dark. She didn’t even know if time was actually passing. The blackness was her only friend. She didn’t think for what seemed like days, as though she had forgotten how. Eventually, thoughts came to her. She contemplated where she was. She tried to figure out what had happened. What did- what could she remember?  
There was a prison. The Akatsuki- she had just had dinner with Itachi. No, no that wasn’t quite it. She had taken down Deidara. She was running for her life. They must have caught up to her. They must have captured her on the way.   
“Sakura!” Naruto’s shout got through her miasma. How had she gotten to Naruto? Maybe, she had managed her way back home. Slowly her memories came back to her. But none of them made any sense as to why she wasn’t conscious. Wait! There were sound ninja, right?  
Yes! There had been sound ninja… but why? She didn’t even think she knew the answer to that one. What had happened to the nin, though? Did she fight them?  
Don’t think about it. Oh, Sakura, don’t think about it.  
The Rinnegan.   
She was in trouble. So, Pein was right? She had to be related to him. There was no other explanation for an eruption of Kekkai Genkai like that.   
Oh Kami, how would she even explain this? She had withheld, from everyone, the most important little detail in her Akatsuki picnic. She had honestly even forgotten about it. Tsunade, especially, was completely unaware of Pein’s little announcement. Could she really even be related to him? Her parents had never even pretended like she wasn’t their real daughter. She would question them, that was for sure. She would need answers. She needed to know about this bloodline trait. Unfortunately, the only person in the world who could teach her how to control it just happened to be one of the most wanted. No, she would not willingly submit herself to that organization again. But there was no easy way top just talk to Pein. Especially, if he found out about this.   
Sakura opened her eyes slightly to a much too bright light blinded her. A chemical smell filled her nostrils.  
The hospital? But why? Was she really in such bad condition?   
A sigh came from the other end of the room. Sakura managed to sit up. Her sides ached with the movement. Her teacher sat, perched, in the corner of the room.  
“Damn it Sakura, we were all so worried. Shikamaru still walks on crutches and we found you in a carter on the forest floor.Naruto thought you were dead for a while. “She put two fingers on her temples. “Was it the Akatsuki again?”   
Sakura let her hands slip into her pink hair. Her fingers tangled in its softness.   
“No.” Sakura’s voice was too nervous, earning her a raised eyebrow from Tsunade. “ No it wasn’t the Akatsuki. They would have taken me, or killed me.” She stretched her arms above her head, relishing in the pops of her joints. “It was just some sound shinobi. I don’t think it was too serious.” Tsunade nodded, picking up a clip board from her lap.  
“Well, it was serious enough. You were out for a week and a half. Everyone has been by to see you’re your parents, Kiba, Naruto, Ino and Hinata. They’re all worried sick. We couldn’t find anything wrong with you, though. “Tsunade shook her head, as though at a loss. “Do you know what happened?”  
Sakura shrugged, the movement not sitting well with her. “I think I just over exerted myself, Shishou. It was one versus a lot. Sometimes things are just though.” Tsunade had seen the battlefield, though. There had only been twelve enemies, and they were unrecognizable as even shinobi. Sakura hadn’t had a single scratch on her. She didn’t call her out, she just nodded in agreement.  
“Alright, Sakura. Well, once you feel well enough you can leave. I trust your judgment. Do me a favor and let Naruto know you’re alright before the festival tonight. He’s been up my ass about you.”   
\---  
And with that warning, Sakura was already elegantly draped in her kimono. Almost every strand of her hair was pulled up into the beautiful iris clip, only a few curly strands hanging out by her ears and face to frame it. While fixing it, she had noticed her hair was growing out, but decided she didn’t mind. Being a shinobi was about being strong. Unlike when she was young she was now of the opinion that it didn’t mean sacrificing beauty. Obviously, as long as I didn’t prohibit her in the battlefield it would be okay and she wasn’t eleven anymore, she believed she could keep someone far away enough to prevent them from grabbing her by it. Today, as she went to the festival, she wanted to feel like a civilian. There would be no ninja business, so there was nothing wrong with her being beautiful.  
Once adorned with the small silk bag from her dresser she left her apartment. Not long after Hinata and Naruto, who wore a handsome silk orange yukata, found her.  
“Oh, Sakura, you look absolutely stunning. I’m so glad you’re okay.” Hinata spoke up first.  
“No. You’re the one who’s stunning.” Hinata really was, all her long dark hair had been pulled up, and with a little bit of makeup she was a practically a model. Soon along their walk they were joined by Shikamaru and Temari, who were holding hands, and on a date. Sakura had a mini freak out. Temari wore a more formal version of her usual attire, and a bracelet with the Nara clan symbol on it. Neji and Tenten even found them.  
The group found a ring toss booth, and though all tried their hands at it Naruto was the only one to win anything. He gave his prize, a giant stuffed animal, to Hinata. Just when these couples were beginning to make Sakura feel lonely Rock Lee found her. She instantly regretted any jealous she had felt.   
“…and I will be you’re youthful prince in shining armor-“His speech had gone on for quite some time. “and together we will have twenty bushy browed-“  
“Sakura!”Thankfully, Kiba had found her just in time. She escaped as soon as Lee looked away. Akamaru still followed him around everywhere. She smiled at the giant animal when he barked a greeting to her. Akamaru wagged his tail wildly when she scratched his ear.  
“Kiba! Wow, you really clean up.” With her compliment he beamed. In the background Ino and Tenten whispered ecstatically. Their giggles almost distracted him. Gossip was, after all, worth its weight in gold.  
“I heard you were in the hospital.” He started walking down one of the pathways, Sakura followed for the conversation. “You had me worried. I thought I’d be gone by the time you got out. I’m glad you made it tonight.” A yawn left her.  
“Gone? Where are you going?” Kiba looked around, looking for any eavesdroppers. Of course, at least Ino was, but she was out of sight.   
“I’ve got a mission in spring country tomorrow. “ He grinned, with a little wink. “ Its S-class.” Was he trying to brag? Sakura laughed to herself, congratulating him.  
A memory struck her.  
Ino and Sakura sat in her bedroom. They painted each other’s toes while a cheesy episode of Love and Shinobi played in the background. Their problems seemed so much worse back then.  
“Shikamaru doesn’t even notice me!” The blonde exclaimed, over exaggerating as usual. “Man! You just don’t know what it feels like! Especially not with Kiba drooling over you like that…” Sakura’s face flushed.  
“Kiba? Over me? “ She scoffed. “AS if Ino.” The entire notion was too ridiculous to even discuss. The girls completely forgot about it when something funny happened on the television screen.  
Sakura hadn’t ever really considered it. The question was now at mind though, did Kiba drool over her? He did seem very concerned. He even went to see her in the hospital. Her face became hot. It was an entertaining idea. Ita-Sasuke was never coming back. She wondered how long she was supposed to wait. She needed someone in Konoha. She needed someone who would be around for her.   
“That’s great Kiba! Be careful though. After all if you get hurt I’m going to be the one stitching you up, and I’d like a slow work day.” They laughed. Kiba took a step closer. Sakura took a step away.  
“I’m a little tired. I think I’ll head home. It’s pretty late, you know?” As she started walking away Kiba followed.  
“It would be the right thing to walk a lady home then.” He laughed “With just my mom and sister, I learned my manors.”  
Floating lanterns lit their way through the crowded streets. The closer they got to her home the more the moonlight helped them see. Their path became clear of anyone else. Sakura estimated it wwas almost midnight when they finally reached her door.   
“Uhm... Sakura, I want to tell you something.” Kiba wouldn’t look her in the eyes. This time she was sure his face was red. “You know, when you left I didn’t think I’d get to see you again and I was really upset about it.”  
He touched his fingers to hers, barley grabbing one of them. “and I realized I really like having you around, you know? When I get home do you wanna like, do something?” Sakura’s own face was red now. Was this really okay? Was she okay with this?  
“Like a date, Kiba?” He nodded, with a shy laugh. Sasuke wasn’t coming back. She needed to move on. But did she want to drag Kiba into all this mess with the Akatsuki? She told herself she’d never see them again and if that was the case. It would be fine right? “Okay. We’ll do something. “It was at least worth a try.  
Apparently, that’s exactly what he was thinking too. He took the moment to kiss her. She didn’t stop him, but she didn’t kiss him back, either. It was quick, and afterwards he said goodbye.  
As soon as she was in her house she freaked out. Leaning against her own door she took a moment to rub her temples.   
“What the hell? Sakura, why would you do that?” She spoke to herself out loud. She wondered if she could back out. She wouldn’t even tell Ino. A small part of her wished she hadn’t ever left the Akatsuki. Dangerous criminals she could handle. She had no knowledge of romance. She went to her bedroom and took her kimono off. Her pjs consisted of a black pair of boy shorts and a T-shirt she had stolen from Sasuke when they were kids. What if Sasuke came home? She pulled her hair into a messy bun and laid down. Her window creaked. A bad feeling sat in the pit of her stomach. Sleep took over anyway.  
A few hours later she woke up. It was still dark outside so she got up and went to her fridge. Her legs shook from the cold air and, though she wanted to stay in bed, a midnight snack never hurt. Sakura poured a glass of water and took out some leftover onigiri. As she ate she shook her entire night out of her head.   
She had never seen the black figure standing behind her. She had no chance before it knocked her out.   
Itachi grabbed a rice ball, quietly thanking her for the food as he threw her over his shoulder.


	10. Not this again

The chirps of birds woke Sakura up. Her face was practically stuck to the plastic bottom of a tent. She sat up. Her arms stretched out. The figure outside the tent was difficult to distinguish. With a crack of her neck, she cursed. Pein had come for her, or maybe even Deidara. Either way, she wasn’t as heartbroken as she should be. They may kill her but at least she’d get some answers. The too-small tent did not allow her to stand up, so she rose to her knees and crept out.   
She was surprised to see the sleek dark ponytail of Itachi Uchia. He turned to her, looking almost…approachable. His feet were bare. The soles dirty. His dark pants were rolled up to his knees to allow his feet to dangle in the nearby stream. He sat up against a tree. The sunlight brought out the depth in his dark hair. It made his eyes seem happier.  
“Good morning, Miss Haruno.”He spoke quietly. Sakura realized he held a book in his grip. He turned the page as she examined the cover. It was a book of poetry, she knew because she had the same copy squished between medical texts on her bookshelf.  
“Well… it seems more like an afternoon.” She retorted. Marveling at the fact that Itachi was a poetry man. That was actually her favorite author, though. Some of the most beautiful poems she’d ever seen were written in that book. Most were about love, lies, and death.   
“Have you heard of him, Haruno?” he gestured to the text. “He’s one of my favorites. There is a piece I’m reading entitled loathing. Its very beautiful.” Had he just read her mind? “They were gone forever. Those hated people, and yet my heart yearned for them. It had been by my blood soaked hands. Iyt had been by my crooked knife; My unyielding smile. I had taken their lives in such horrible ways. Guilt now over shadows my existence. The ticking clock rattles through my brain-“  
“And my pain comes with the sounds of rain.” She finished the verse off for him. Itachi imitated a smile.   
“So, you do know of him.” He licked his thumb and flipped a page.   
“I’ve read it a hundred times over.” Admitting is the first step of the problem.  
“I only read it when I have spare time. I haven’t even finished the whole thing yet.” The book looked old and tattered, which caused her to wonder how busy he really was. This was possibly the most she’d ever heard him speak. Most definitely the nicest he’d been to her. Maybe it was because he was at peace today?  
“I enjoyed your onigiri last night. I didn’t get the chance to try any of that festival food, so I appreciated it.” Sakura’s jaw almost dropped.  
“The festival? How long have you been trailing me?” Had he really been following her around all day without her even noticing? What kind of pathetic excuse of a kunoichi was she?  
“Since you left the Suna base.” A blush spread across her cheeks. So it hadn’t just been the whole day but the entire time. She felt ashamed of herself for not noticing. Kiba’s kiss entered her mind and suddenly she felt sick.   
“Why didn’t you just take me back to the base, then? Why let me escape?”Ignoring the fact that he must’ve seen it she tried to continue their conversation.   
“I was curious to see what you’d do. I wonder why you didn’t give the location of our base up?” A small smirk actually touched his lips. She blinked just to ensure she wasn’t hallucinating.  
“I mostly just didn’t remember it. My friends didn’t need to go hunting after you, anyway.” That was, after all, the truth. Naruto would have ran head first into a fight with them.  
“Why not, Haruno? Is it because I’m the nicest one?” Her eyes went wide. Had he heard that? Oh no. Sakura could not believe she even said that about him let alone that he had been eavesdropping. She was now, without a doubt, one hundred percent humiliated.   
Sakura turned to hide her embarrassment, watching the stream. Itachi took the moment to look at her. Her legs were bare, and he couldn’t help but wonder how the milky white, smooth skin was not freezing. He noticed the little wisps of strawberry strands that escaped her bun’s grasp. He was very disappointed after he realized just how much he liked the sight of her in the deep blue Uchiha top.  
“You know, Haruno, it certainly wasn’t the same at the base without you. Without your presence I noticed everyone seems a bit upset. It was dull. Deidara isn’t trying to hide his little crush. Kisame doesn’t have anyone to speak too so he annoys me. I li-“He paused, looking a bit disgusted with himself. “The others enjoyed having you around so much they decided it was time to bring you back. Also, Pein is very upset you didn’t hold up your end of the deal.”  
Sakura realized she’d probably be under lock and key for the rest of her duration at the Akatsuki base. She kissed her freedom goodbye. Maybe they’d let her leave once her job was done?  
“You just missed me for my cooking.” She finally looked back at him. She almost fainted when this threatening man actually chuckled.   
“Yes, Miss Haruno, I kidnapped you because I simply could not live without your rice balls.”The sarcasm was so strong it almost took her down. The wind blue hard, causing Sakura to shiver. She cursed herself for ever putting pajamas on in the first place.   
Itachi noticed she was shivering. Letting his frown fade, he picked up his cloak next to him. Despite his instincts, he threw it at her.   
“Put it on before you catch a cold.” He barked. Sakura looked over the red cloud pattern. She honestly wondered if it really bothered her that much anymore. Yes, it was the symbol of her enemies, but it was damn cold outside too. She obeyed him, sliding it over her shoulders.  
“We’ll find you something proper to wear in the next town over.” Itachi began to become less and less talkative and storm clouds rolled over the horizon. After about what seemed like a half hour thunder cracked in the sky. Then the rain began. Sakura went straight into the tent as it poured outside. She didn’t even bother to think about Itachi while he gathered up the things outside. Once he joined her they both found out really how small the tent was. She and The Uchiha were, of all unspeakable things, touching. It made her shudder. Even if it was just their shoulders it was absolutely disturbing.  
If he had been in a good mood then the rain combined with close proximity ruined it completely. Itachi had returned to his usual grimace and frightening attitude.  
“AS soon as the rain passes-“His voice was once again emotionless. Not even slight hints of the pleasant man she had been speaking too. “We will continue on the path. There is a civilian town about an hour north; we’ll stop there if it gets too bad.”  
Unfortunately, got too bad it did.   
Uchiha towered over a hotel front desk. His Akatsuki cloak had been turned inside out and thrown over trembling Sakura. He pulled his coin purse from his pocket and began counting out.  
“One room please.” Well that was just freaking great. Now she was going to either have to share a bed with him or sleep on the floor. “Preferably one with a couch.” Phew. Well, she as going to be sore fromm the couch but it was better than risking touching Itachi again. He exchanged the money for a key. Itachi turned to her, pocketing the key and setting some money into her palm.   
“I have some business to attend too. Keep yourself occupied and go get those clothes we discussed.”   
Wow, did he really trust her to go off on her own?  
“And remember I am not Deidara.” Itachi deadpanned. The Sharingan flashed in his eyes for only a millisecond but it was enough. He was right. Even if she had a day’s head start he’d catch her before she could reach Konoha. They were a day’s trip away from the land of lighting.   
So, once again, she found herself shopping. Unfortunately this time was much less fun. She was alone, wondering what was so important Itachi had to send her away. Ninja clothes…. She browsed around. He had given her enough money for two outfits. For some reason, while inside the shops, she kept browsing through the blacks and blues. If she was going to be traveling around with a missing nin she felt it would be better to blend in. Her bright color hair and wardrobe had never allowed her to be concealed in a crowd. Her hands drifted across the softest pair of pants she had ever touched. Upon further inspection she found the black material fell to mid-calf, and though they were soft and flexible they were skin tight. She deiced her legs would look very good in these and purchased them along with a similar pair of shorts. She found an extraordinary pair of knee high sandals on sale. The rest of her outfit came easy, a new pair of gloves, a new kunai holster. Except she couldn’t find a top she liked nearly as much as her red vest, or even that gorgeous blue one she had stolen from the Akatsuki base.  
Was that-?  
As she was browsing a rack outside, she sore she saw a silver haired man amongst the overpopulated street. But, Kakashi had just come home from an assignment. He would not be on another already. She felt herself becoming apprehensive. If Kakashi were to find her she would have to go back home, and she didn’t want to just quite yet.   
Sakura shook it off and went back to shopping. Finally, a fitted grey top caught her eye. It barley exposed her midriff, and the entire back was made from mesh. She decided since it was sleeveless she would also purchase a fitted black jacket from the winter and rainy days like today. By the time the shop closed, she hurried to get back to the hotel, as the darkness was setting in. The rain had stopped, but the sun was barley visible over the horizon. After a few wrong turns Sakura had returned to their room, where she found Itachi laying on the bed, eyes closed, head stretched back and resting on the head board. He said no words, or even greeted her, so she assumed he was asleep.  
After setting his cloak on the couch, she went directly to the bathroom. As quiet as possible the door was shut and thoroughly locked. She turned the sink on cold, stripping down and throwing her pajamas into it, along with a little bit of shampoo. From all the rain her clothes had become muddy and filthy, she didn’t even want to think about how gross the bottom of Itachi’s cloak had become. Sakura, herself, felt repulsive. She turned the shower on hot; the water came out dark brown for a few seconds but changed to a slightly less disturbing green. She let the water pour over her, letting her thoughts wander. She thought about all the stupid things she had done while being watched; complementing Itachi; dreaming about him; kissing Kiba- oh, god, why did she do that? Because she was miserable? Because she had waited so long and all her friends were falling in love? She had just wanted something normal- Kiba was normal. Unfortunately, now, even if that’s what she really desired she couldn’t have it. She was some freak with a Rinnegan and a knack for getting kidnapped, she was apparently kin to the biggest criminal in the universe, and around every corner she went she couldn’t stop thinking about the depth in Itachi’s eyes or how good his fucking chakra felt.  
She burst into tears, resting on the shower floor. Was there something wrong with her? She was a proud and loyal kunoichi. She had always set her mind out to protect Konoha and her friends. But, when she thought she’d seen Kakashi today, she had prayed he hadn’t spotted her. She had wanted to stay on her adventure. She hadn’t realized she missed Itachi’s presence before, but now, upon doing so, she hyperventilated. What did that mean? She had only a total of three conversations with the man. Why did it matter?   
Konoha first.   
She reminded herself. Find out about this Kekkai Genkai, find out how to control it, and use it for good. Go home, afterwards, don’t even look at him. She promised herself over and over again. Go straight home.  
She calmed down, washed herself, and stepped into the foggy air outside of the shower. Sakura drained and rinsed the soap out of her clothes, using the hair dryer for both her head and them. Once her clothes were dry she raked her hair out with her fingers. She dressed in her still a little damp sleeping garments. She gave herself one good look in the mirror, calming herself down, putting on a strong face, and then left the bathroom.   
Itachi sat by the window, his attention captivated by something far off. He turned and glanced at her, and then walked straight passed her without a word and locked himself in the bathroom as well.   
What a jerk.  
The shower turned on. Good thing she’d used all the hot water (not that there was much to begin with).  
Sakura snuggled under the rough covers of the bed. She tried so hard not to sleep, knowing Itachi would kick her onto the couch soon. Yet, She couldn’t keep from it, and the miasma drew her in. she dreamed for the first time in many nights.  
She was in a room with black walls, black ceiling, and black floors. It was like a complete void. Grey rings began to appear. The rings encircled her, spinning rapidly around her as they got too close with every turn. She became ensnared in them, unable to duck underneath or move away. The first one shrunk around her. Until it was so tight her arms were useless. The second one came up and made the first’s grip only tighter. Every ring repeated this, but they never stopped coming.. It was an endless cycle. They ensnared her, constricting like a snake. Her breath left her. Her head became light.   
A man appeared, with long black hair and scared pale skin. She did not recognize him. He spoke her name, and opened his eyes. A shiver ran through her at the sight of his unusual Sharingan. The rings tightened.  
“Sakura, “ The man spoke “I need you to do something for me-“   
The dream faded away before he could finish.


	11. Uchihas are a Headache

Sakura startled herself awake. It was already morning, even though that strange dream couldn’t have possibly wasted that much time. The rings, she figured, had something to do with the Rinnegan but the more thought she put into it the more unfamiliar that man was. A shiver crept down her spine. The way his Sharingan stared, even the unfamiliarity of it, struck her the wrong way. He certainly wasn’t someone, who if existed, she ever wanted to cross paths with. She wiped the cold sweat from her forehead, giving a nice long sigh as she sat up. Glancing across the room she noticed Itachi had taken the couch.   
One good glace at Itachi sent a quiet giggle threw her. The man had kicked all covers off him, revealing a quite aesthetically pleasing shirtless figure who could not be the Itachi Uchiha she knew. His arms were carelessly thrown over his head, one of them covering his eyes from the bit of sun protruding in from the window. Snores erupted from his wide open mouth, and a little drool hung out.   
Life was so odd. It struck a chord with her that someone so dangerous could be so… comical when they were unaware.   
Sakura went to the bathroom, changing into her new shinobi clothing and placing the rest of her items into a bag meant for dirty towels. She decided if she was going to be living like this she might as well start stealing and threw the small sample bottle of strawberry shampoo in with her things.  
After about ten minutes her stomach growled so, realizing Itachi probably wasn’t getting up any time soon, she went downstairs for some breakfast.   
There was just enough change after her clothes that she could afford a bowl of udon. She relished every bite, remembering how Konan had been so eager to starve her if she escaped. Itachi came down in a matter of seconds, looking smooth and calm as ever. He kept his Akatsuki cloak off in civilian towns, but it was thrown over his shoulder, along with both their bags. He downed a handful of solider pills and then had the audacity to take a sip of her tea.   
“We need to leave, Haruno. If we get out of here now then we won’t have to spend the night in a tent on the forest floor. “Sakura smiled, despite his rude tone. She rose from her seat, sipping down the last bit of her tea and took her bag from him.  
“As ready as I’ve ever been.” She reverted back to sarcasm.

Now traveling had never been Sakura’s favorite part about the Shinobi life, but at least with Team Kakashi it had been tolerable. It was nice to be able to laugh at jokes and have conversations. Itachi had apparently decided upon being boring as hell this morning. He had barley said three sentences to her since they left. Unless it was absolutely necessary he would not speak, and when she spoke to him she just got a pathetic “Hn” in response. She never knew someone could annoy her by not speaking to her.   
A rustle happened somewhere far behind them, but Itachi definitely noticed. In an instant, he scooped Sakura up and jumped into a tree. He put his hand over her mouth, drawing her in close against his chest. She realized after her face was already beat red, it was easier for him to conceal both of their chakra presences this way. She was flat against his chest, basically sitting in his lap, where a limb met near the top of the tree trunk. In such close proximity she could hear his heart beat.   
A single shinobi passed under them, he ran to the other side of their own tree and hid, trying his best (and failing) to do exactly what Itachi was currently having no problem doing for two. He tried to calm his breathing, but he was unsuccessful. Sakura could see from where she was that he was covered in blood and badly wounded.  
A team of Anbu showed up; one paused for a moment, causing the others to hang back as well.   
Sakura had no problem recognizing they were Hunter nin. Itachi’s grip on her unconsciously tightened. They were not supposed to see this, and he knew it.  
One of the Root signaled and instantly two of them were holding the man on the ground. The one left shoved his katana through the man’s chest with one smooth motion.   
Sakura couldn’t help but burry her face into Itachi’s chest as the man screamed. He gasped for air, pleading with them to give him a chance. One of the other Anbu decapitated him with no hesitation.  
Within a matter of minutes they had preformed a teleportation Jutsu. The only proof they had even been there was the stains of blood on the grass. Itachi brought them back to the ground, releasing his grip on her. Sakura stared at the grass, trying to comprehend what just happened.   
“It was a missing nin. They were just doing their job.” Itachi began walking once again. “I’m only glad we didn’t get caught in the cross hairs. “   
Sakura didn’t realize how hard her legs were shaking until she began walking. Is that what Itachi’s life was like, constantly hunted? Is that what her life would be like if she didn’t return to the village?   
Itachi raised an eyebrow. “What is it, Miss Haruno?”  
Sakura shook her head, turning back around.  
She threw a glance back in the direction they came, looking deeply into the forest. Why did she get this odd feeling she was being watched?  
“Nothing… Nothing at all.”  
\--  
Madara released his Jutsu. He had just shown the obsidian haired man exactly what he wanted to see.  
“and if I give you what you want, she’s mine?”The man’s voice called out, and the eldest Uchiha nodded, pacing around the room.  
“Correct. You bring me the Kyuubi and that… thing is yours. You can keep it. I don’t want it around here anyway. It is distracting and dangerous.” Madara crossed the room, taking a sip of his daily Sake.  
“Oh, and by the way-“he warned “You are a temporary member of the Akatsuki if you accept. As such if you harm a single other member, not only will your job be terminated, but so will your life.”  
The other man nodded, extending his pale hand.  
“It’s a deal.” They shook hands. Madara grinned a little too fiendishly.


	12. An unexpected Occurance

Itachi had once again sent Sakura off alone. This time she had caught a glimpse of a holographic Pein before he shooed her. He had given her money for lunch, but as she walked around the run down town, not a single place appealed to her. Even if she could settle on one of the roach infested establishments she still didn’t have much of an appetite from what she saw this morning. She settled on browsing the town’s flower shop, but it just put a pang of home sickness in her heart.   
As she perused the flowers she tried to figure out her life. She would have to tell Tsunade and Naruto about the Rinnegan… but how? Would they allow her to stay knowing she was kin to Pein, or that she would seek him out? She didn’t know if she could actually tell anyone the truth about her time here. But she wanted to return. She wanted to learn to control her power, as to keep herself from hurting anyone, and go back home. She bought a rose for herself, just so she could relish in the scent as she continued walking down the streets.  
The sun was setting as she reached the outskirts. She stared at the tree line for a moment, honestly contemplating pretending none of it happened and running for the hills.  
“Come with me, babe. “ An unfamiliar voice sounded behind her. “I’ll protect you.” She spun around to see a sound shinobi with light auburn hair.   
“I don’t need any protecting thank you very much.” She tried to be polite answering him, assuring herself she was just paranoid and not everyone she crossed was looking for a fight. She tried to step past him, but he got in her way. Or maybe she was just the single unluckiest shinobi on the planet.  
“I’m not really thinking you have a choice in this, babe. I’ve got some orders from the higher ups, ya know?” He tapped her shoulder with a kunai, and Sakura couldn’t help but laugh out loud.  
“You think I’m that easy to capture?” Her chakra enhanced foot hit his jaw as she kicked it up. He stumbled a few feet back. “You don’t know a lot about me, sweetie, do you?” She cracked her knuckles. “I just learned a new trick and I’ve been dying to try it out.”   
“Sakura!” Itachi’s cold chiding hit her ear before she even had the chance to summon the Rinnegan. “Don’t even think about it.” The way he growled made her hair stand on end.   
He picked the bewildered shinobi up by the collar. The sunlight hit the Sharingan just the right way to make it literally glow.  
“I don’t need your help! I’ve got this!” Itachi ignored her shouts completely.  
“Who sent you?” The man struggled against Itachi’s grip, but his feet just pathetically kicked above the ground. “I said who sent you.”  
“K-ka-kabuto” he choked out.   
“And what does he want with Sakura?” Though the man assured Itachi he did not know, Itachi closed his hand tighter around his throat.   
“Don’t make me use Tsukuyomi, boy.”  
He said something too low for Sakura to hear. Itachi turned the man’s own kunai on him. Sakura winced.   
“I need a drink.” He grabbed Sakura by the wrist and dragged her off. But what had the man said? Why was she being pursued once again? Somehow she knew she wouldn’t get an answer.  
The music from the bar he led them into overwhelmed her as they walked through hanging beads. She realized, by the large crowd of people, it was a Saturday night. Itachi went directly to the bar, ordering an entire bottle of sake. She followed him, remarking that she must be putting more stress on him than she imagined.   
“Go ahead and get something. It’s the Akatsuki’s money.” He spoke quietly. “Its not like I’m paying for it.” She laughed a little bit. She still wondered why Itachi even bothered to speak to her. Something told her that he did it in public to make them seem normal, like she wasn’t just his captive. He took a few sips from his cup.  
Sakura’s umbrella drink slid across the bar, as she let out a sigh. Why did she even bother to think about the eldest Uchihas tactics? It wasn’t like he meant anything by any of it.  
“Thanks, Itachi!” She made a cheering gesture before gulping down most of the drink. “How far from Rain are we?”   
“A week, “Itachi turned to give her a look “If you cooperate with me and wake up early, that is.” He teased her about her issues with sleeping late, and poured himself another glass.  
AS Sakura laughed it off she finished her beverage and ordered another one. Normally, she didn’t touch liquor. But then again, normally she wasn’t stuck in such a stressful situation as traveling with an Uchiha for at least two weeks. So she decided it was best to follow in the footsteps of her Shishou.  
Itachi seemed to have the same idea as he took another gulp, almost as though he was trying to get hammered.   
Several glasses later Sakura found herself red faced and on the dance floor too close to some civilian whose name she didn’t know. Itachi found himself drinking her in.  
He hadn’t meant to stare, he had just lost his judgment and her legs went on forever. Her skin was so pale and beautiful, especially with all that strawberry milk colored hair down around her shoulders. He hadn’t noticed just how green her eyes were until they were glancing at someone else with such lust. He violently shook the thought from his head, and the spinning feeling it left confirmed that he was just too drunk. He did have to admit that the Kunoichi’s looks had previously escaped him, but so what? There were millions of beautiful kunoichi and he never thought about any of them, so what made this one different?  
Nothing. He tried to think over and over again. But that wasn’t true. She was intelligent and cunning. She loved poetry. Even though he was a monster she looked at him with such kindness in her eyes. She didn’t see past infractions or labels, she saw people.  
Itachi frowned. No, she was no different than any other kunoichi.  
If that was the case then why was there death intent directed towards the unnamed man she gave her attentions too. He knew absolutely nothing about her, he told himself, despite that he enjoyed her company and she could cook a damn good plate of onigiri. Yet, as he downed another shot of Sake he decided enough was enough. He rose from his stool, practically shoving the stranger out of his way. He grabbed Sakura by the wrist and dragged her away from the music, out on the street.  
She pulled against him, he only let go when they were outside.  
“What the hell, Itachi? I was having fun!”  
“I just wanted to get out of there.” He took a step closer to her. “I didn’t like-“He gulped. Itachi wasn’t sure when the last time he was this nervous was. His palms sweated. His face flushed from the alcohol. “I just didn’t want you-“A sigh left him. He was close enough for her to place a hand on his chest. Sakura looked up to him, smiling slightly.   
“Its okay, Tachi.” She spoke Konan’s nickname for him with a drunken giggle, He couldn’t help but actually smile. He let his hands drift to her waist. A slow song could be heard coming from the club, and he swayed with her. He spun her around, and when she came back she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and concentrating on the warmth and music.  
Neither Sakura nor Itachi was really sure who initiated it, but somehow she had ended up reached on her tiptoes, and Itachi leaning down just far enough for their lips to meet in a slow kiss.  
It was the first of many kisses on their way home. Sakura could have sworn, right as they walked inside their hotel, that she had seen the same flash of white hair as before. Itachi placed another kiss on her cheek, and all thoughts faded to desire of the handsome shinobi next to her.  
\---  
The morning came in a blur, and brought with it a headache.  
Sakura snuggled up to the source of warmth next to her. She wrapped her feet up in the blankets and tried to fall back to sleep. Whatever she was resting on stiffened, and she realized it was a person.  
But the only person she had been with was-  
Shit.  
Sakura cursed inwardly, regretting opening her eyes when they met the almost absolutely stunned coal eyes of Itachi. She then proceeded to curse. Sakura shoved herself to the other side of the bed, trying to get as much distance between them as possible. Moments of silence passes. Itachi closed his eyes and leaned his head back, like he always did. Neither party knew what to say. Sakura went over the previous night in her mind. The way his fingers curled up in her hair, the way he kissed so softly down her body, she couldn’t help her heart beating faster. Itachi stood up, and after the blush spread across her face, Sakura became intensely interested in the pattern on the comforter. He quickly slid on pants.  
“Are you hungry?” He spoke, quieter than usual, she nodded. He threw on a pair of sandals and his shirt and then he was gone.  
How in Kami’s green earth did she let this happen? She was a loyal kunoichi of Konoha and she had quite literally slept with her enemy. Why would she even let her guard down? She rose from the bed, crossing to the bathroom. She showered as quickly as possible in cold water. The mirror reflected her panic as she dressed in her day garments.  
At least it was Itachi, it could have been worse. She frowned at her own thoughts. It didn’t matter who it was, it especially wasn’t okay for it to be Itachi. She quickly raked through her hair, pulling it up. She reiterated her previous thoughts of being the world’s worst kunoichi. And to think she had feelings for him!  
Wait…did she have feelings for him?  
The crack of the hotel door pulled her from her thoughts. She dreaded going out to face him, but her stomach gave a long, loud growl. A to-go box sat on the bed. Itachi made no attempt of eye contact from the couch. He concentrated on his katsu-don.  
She opened her box, little rice balls with heart eyes starred up at her. A smile touched her lips. Itachi avoided looking at her. She ate them in a hurry. When they were both finished Itachi grabbed their bags.  
“Lets go, Sakura.”She couldn’t help how her eyes widened when he spoke her name for the first time.   
Well, this would be interesting.


	13. Only

The scratching at Tsunade’s door would not let up. It had begun ruining her work for the day. Finally the Hokage gave in. With a sigh of frustration she stood, and crossed to the door. Yet, she was surprised when she opened it.  
“Pakkun?” The small dog said nothing, but dropped a scroll at her feet. He ran off before Tsunade could ask him anything. She raised an eyebrow, kneeling and scooping up the scroll. Apparently, whatever this was Kakashi thought it was urgent. She didn’t wait to get back to her desk to read it, and almost fell from pure shock.  
“SHIZUNE!” The shout almost knocked her assistant off her chair during her lunch break. “Shizune, get in here now!”

\---  
Pein closed the door to his meeting room quietly, turning to face Madara slightly.  
“Just what do you think you’re doing? Promising my little sister to someone like him?” Pein was absolutely livid, this much was clear. Madara sighed and frowned with discontent.  
“It’s not like I’m actually going to give her to him. Once we have the bijuu we’ll kill him.” Madara’s frown turned into a smirk. He was fairly fond of his plan. Pein knew better than to think it was that simple though.  
“He is a very powerful Shinobi. You’re too weak right now to take him on. It’s not going to be easy to just kill him. Maybe I could develop Sakura’s Rinnegan once it awakens, but who knows how long that will take? And I don’t think she’d be so willing to destroy that man.” Madara rolled his eyes. He sat at his usual spot on the table.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Madara shook his head, brushing the whole thing off. “Anyway there is a more important matter at hand.” He threw them into one of his jutsu- this time, showing the past.  
He showed Pein glimpses of Itachi and Sakura swaying, of them kissing and holding each other outside the bar.  
Then, he threw them into the present.  
Sakura and Itachi walked through a dense forest. Rain hit branches here and there. The smell of wet dirt was heavy in the air. Neither of them spoke, but a faint blush still touched Sakura’s face. The sounds of a bubbling stream hung in the air, along with occasional chirps of birds. The tension in the scene was apparent.   
Sakura bit her lip, clearly thinking guilty thoughts. She looked absolutely ashamed with herself. Itachi was impossible to read as always.   
“Uchiha.” Itachi turned to her as she spoke an overly formal name. He would have to work harder. He stopped walking forward, and quietly admired her as she spoke. “Are we being follow- eh..?” She turned in looked in all directions. “I-I think I’m just being paranoid… don’t worry about it.” He gave a solitary nod, but her questioning confirmed exactly what he was thinking.   
They were most definitely being watched. He continued walking as he decided what to do. They had two options, they could run or they could fight whoever it was. Honestly, though, Itachi was still quite a bit hung-over. If this was a Konoha shinobi, he had thought the chakra presence felt familiar, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep them from taking Sakura. Wishing he would have slept a bit more last night, and replenish his chakra from the speech with Pein, he had made his decision.   
“What the hell! I-Itachi put me down! Put me down now!” Sakura beat against him as he threw her over his shoulder. The heir ignored her protests. With a shush he activated his Sharingan.   
Just as he had thought.  
He performed a series of hand signs. An anbu jumped from the brush just in time to watch hundreds of crows surround them. Before he could do anything they were gone.  
Pein stared at the image as the pair disappeared, his mouth was open. He had stopped paying attention long ago.   
“So, are you actually trying to tell me that Itachi…. The same Itachi Uchiha who destroyed a large portion of her home village, has somehow managed to… woo my little sister?” the look on his face was pure disgust.  
Madara rolled his eyes once again.  
“I was really trying to let you know they were being followed, but I see what you settled on seeing.”   
\---  
Sakura had given up on thrashing against Itachi. She hadn’t moved since she had seen the Anbu member. She didn’t know whether to be happy or terrified. Were they here to rescue her or…?   
The scene from the previous day filled her head. Would they kill her? Her heart ached. Would they kill Itachi? She didn’t want him to get hurt in the crosshairs of her business.  
She scowled at herself.  
“Uchiha, Will you put me down now?” She composed herself, brushing strands of pink locks from her face as he set her on the floor. Itachi slid his cloak off and set it on her shoulders.   
“Its about to rain, Sakura, but we need to keep moving.” His voice stayed quiet. She glanced around. The black clouds exchanged flashes of lightning bolts between them. When they rumbled the ground shook. Itachi grabbed her wrist in his tapered fingers very softly, and drug her along with him. They didn’t go into town. Itachi led them around the outskirts until they had already passed it. Itachi insisted they travel through the down pour, on the empty civilian pathways to the next town, instead of taking cover in the deep brush.  
As they walked, Sakura couldn’t help but lay her eyes on the soaked shinobi. His hair wrapped around his shoulders in messy wet patterns. She had noticed he only took it down when he was thinking, and it had been down all day. The obsidian strands traveled down his strong jaw, through the nap of his neck. The majority of it spilled all over his almost bar back, tangling in the fishnet pattern of his shirt. Sakura could feel tears of frustration well up in her eyes. Was this really so wrong?  
She could see his every muscle underneath his sheer top, along with all the scars that covered him. There were so many faded white marks she could only imagine the life he had to live. Every single one of them had to have a story. Some were huge, like the one just an inch from his heart, she imagined he probably almost died when that happened, or the large slash in his shoulder that was her doing. She had hated him just as much as anyone else. She tried to imagine what cruel force drove him to this kind of life. Why would he kill his clan? He was so caring. Her fingers gripped the cloak around her shoulders, pulling it closer to her. Through the smell of rain she could pick up the stench of the cloak. She smiled, It smelt like pine trees and citrus tea. She realized that it smelt like Itachi. He looked back to her, making sure she was still there. Sakura frowned. His eyes were so tired.  
Could she really fall in love with him?  
Unsure of why, Sakura reached out for his hand, and let her fingers intertwine with his soaking wet hand. Maybe it was pity, or maybe she really had feelings for him, either way, she wouldn’t let him be alone any more.  
Poor, poor Itachi.  
He turned his face and gave her a small sad smile. The rain masked her tears.


	14. Sasuke

Sasuke paced around a clearing. The rain had already started, but he hadn’t been able to get anywhere sheltered in time. Kakashi stood hidden; several trees back, watching his student with intent eyes. He shook his head, unsure of how to approach the younger man. Just as he was about to drop from the trees another figure appeared. After a few minutes of watching, Kakashi decided it was not a man, but a hologram.  
“Madara.” Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth, still bowing his head slightly. “You wished to speak to me?”  
“Yes.” Madara spoke, his nose upturned to the younger Uchiha. “There has been a change of plan. Can you get to rain soon?”  
They were in lightening country, Kakashi answered mentally as Sasuke spoke.   
“I could be there in a few days.” Thunder cracked hard and it really began pouring down. “What about the plan has changed?” Madara crossed his arms, frowning profusely.   
“Just get here as fast as possible. You won’t like it I promise.” As soon as his rough voice sounded Madara’s hologram disappeared in a second. Sauske grimaced, slowly turning his body to face the other way. He firmly drew his katana from its sheath.   
“Sensei,” Kakashi almost jumped from his skin. “Come out.” The older Nin came down from the trees in a fluid drop. He pulled a Kunai from his holster.   
“Rain? Sasuke you’re smarter than this.” The teacher took slow deliberate steps toward his pupil's he chided. “Don’t tell me you jumped from one criminal organization to another?” Sasuke inhaled, dragging out the breath as he pushed his shoulders back and stood tall. He leaned his neck to the left with a loud crack.  
“I suggest you get out of here, Sensei.” Sasuke began matching Kakashi’s steps, the gap between them began to close. “Before I have to kill you.”   
Their weapons clashed as they reached the middle of the clearing.  
“Sasuke, you can come home.” The younger Nin had never heard his sensei beg like that. If he’d been a kinder shinobi his attack would have faltered. Unfortunately, he was not, and he brushed Kakashi’s shoulder with his sword. Kakashi managed to dodge just far enough to get only a small cut.  
“I’ve got unfinished business, Sensei.” A stray wisp of silver hair floated out of his vision. He stared Kakashi down with his own conviction, spinning his sword around with his wrist and getting back into an attack stance.  
“Everyone at the village would protect you, Sasuke, we’d all help with whatever you have to finish. “In a distracted second Sasuke had somehow managed to take the kunai from his teacher’s hand.  
“And who’s going to help Sakura?”   
Kakashi fell silent with wide eyes.   
Sasuke threw the kunai to the ground, sticking it in the sodden earth just between Kakashi’s feet.  
“I’ll come home when I bring her home.” Sasuke scowled. “Leave.” He turned his back and sheathed his sword. “We’re always being watched.”  
He had to strain over the pounding of thunder to hear Kakashi’s footsteps fade away.

\----  
Konan let a deep sigh out. She was completely bewildered by the entire situation.  
“Uchiha Sasuke?” She repeated the name Pein had spoken, just to clarify. He nodded. “Wasn’t he Orochimaru’s play thing?”  
“Until Orochimaru was killed he was. He’s trying to get rid of Kabuto, and Madara agreed to him joining up with us, in exchange for… her.” Pein propped his elbow up on the table before him, rubbing his temples accordingly.  
“I don’t like this a bit. That boy always causes trouble and considering his older brother is a part of-“  
“I know, Konan. Trust me; I made all the same points. Madara gives none. “Konan took a seat next to Pein, placing her head lovingly on his shoulder. She took his hand in hers.  
“Besides we have more than one problem. Do you remember the Konoha Shinobi Inuzuka Kiba and Hakate Kakashi?”   
\--  
A lone shinobi made his way across one of Amegakure’s many plains. Uchiha Sasuke had no time to admire the large full moon, or the way the storm clouds covered half of it. It had stopped raining for a few moments and the drenched shinobi thanked Kami for it. His pace had quickened as soon as he saw the strands of pink in the distance.   
Sakura.  
Sakura was his only hope. After all, he couldn’t return to Konaha while both Kabuto and Madara were still alive. She could help, just having an old familiar presence around would give him the strength he needed.  
He had been on his way to the Akatsuki base, but now he stared down at what was once the underappreciated love of his life. The pink haired girl lay on a blanket underneath the stars. He would love to just stay and admire how perfect she looked, yet, that was impossible.  
His older brother lay on a blanket just a foot away. As soon as his eyes fell on Itachi he had to convince himself not to start a fight, only because he wasn’t allowed too. He almost rolled his eyes. None the less, he had to be quiet.  
In a fluid moment he clasped a hand over Sakura’s mouth and scooped her up in his arms. Her sleepy eyes opened after Sasuke had started running away. There was fear first, then recognition. He let her mouth go.  
“Sasuke…” She could barley whisper, thinking of all the dreams she had of this exact moment. Her heart hurt though. She was unsure how to feel, but her eyes did not leave Itachi as he slowly disappeared into the horizon.   
It had been one night; she tried to convince herself, shaking the eldest brother from her head. It was apparent Sasuke wasn’t planning on putting her down. What if this was it? What if they were going back to the village to finally be together?  
That was everything she had ever wanted.  
She would always choose Sasuke. She made herself promise this. Over anyone- She took one last glance at Itachi and snuggled her head into the crook of Sasuke’s neck so she wouldn’t have to see him.  
This is what she wanted.  
She wanted the two of them growing old together, the two of them living together in the Uchiha compound with their children. She could live without Itachi’s passionate kisses. Sakura shut her eyes tight. She needed to concentrate on Sasuke. They didn’t have much time until the sun came up- and Itachi would soon be on their trail.   
Her heart pounded against her chest as Sasuke’s sandals pounded against the wet grass.


	15. Deidara's Winnings

Sakura had never wanted to kill a man so much. Her eyes burnt holes into Sasuke with a powerful glare.  
“The Akatsuki base?” She finally spoke through gritted teeth as the drenched Shinobi finally set her on her feet. Deidara and Hidan both seemed very interested in the turn of events, and were eavesdropping just outside the hall.”If I wanted to come here I would have stayed with Itachi.” Sasuke’s eyebrow quirked up at the familiar way that she spoke of his brother. “Why did you even come here? I thought we were going home.” Small tears pooled up in her green eyes, causing Sasuke to feel a bit of guilt.  
“I have a job to do, “He turned to look at her, letting his fingers caress the side of her neck. “We’ll be home soon-“  
“Sakura you’re not going anywhere for a while.” Pein appeared behind Sasuke, disappointment and rage seething from him. Sasuke hand dropped like a rock. She could see how uncomfortable he felt in the tensing of his jaw. Sakura’s eyes left the Uchiha to look into her own kin’s. For some reason she wasn’t entirely terrified of the Rinnegan for once. “What if Kabuto had gotten his hands on you? The sound is trying to steal you.” He threw a threatening glance at the back of Sasuke’s head. “And we will not let them have you. You will be kept at this base from now on, under maximum security.” Sakura heard the door open behind her but she was too busy trying to get a word in to see who it was. “Itachi will be your guard at all times,” Shit. “Deidara and Hidan will be with you when he cannot be.” She could see the top of Deidara’s head sticking out around the corner of the nearest door frame, and she decided to stick her tongue out at him; looks like he wasn’t trusted by himself anymore. Her older brother gave her a disapproving look.”I’m so disappointed in yo-“  
“The Rinnegan awoke.” She just couldn’t let him continue on his tangent. The orange haired leader’s eyes went wide, there was even a bit of shock on Sasuke’s face. “I decimated some sound ninja.”  
“You would have been proud of her.” The monotone voice that sounded behind her caused her to still entirely. One of Itachi’s hands graced her shoulder, as though to congratulate her. “She didn’t even have to touch them.”  
The displeasure on Sasuke’s face was all completely directed at the pale hand touching her. Sakura couldn’t decide who she wanted to disappear off the planet first, one of the siblings, or herself. She shut her eyes and tried to move as little as possible.  
“I’ll have to start training you. Rest for a day. At dawn you’ll meet me every day in the training field got it?” Konan peeked her head around the same corner Deidara hid in.  
“Except for Saturdays.”  
Sakura opened her eyes back in time to see Pein look as though he wanted to kill himself. “Except for Saturdays, Miss Sakura.” He looked to his mistress “ Konan, get her something to eat. Uchiha-“ He realized there were now two in the room. “eh- Itachi, Come speak with me.”  
As Itachi passed her, he leaned down menacingly on his way.  
“Next time you run away with my brother, Miss Haruno” His words were only low enough for her to hear. “Don’t expect me to come rescue you.”  
He stood tall after his warning, continuing out the room after Pein. He threw her a sly smile, small enough to be taken as a mistake.  
“Hidan, did you see that? I told you something was up with them. When we were in Suna-“ Sakura punched through the wall, knocking Deidara to the ground.   
Just as Konan dragged her by the wrist from the room, she met eyes with Sasuke. Yet, she could not decipher the puzzled expression on his face. The only reason she had let Sasuke drag her away was that she thought he was taking her to Konohagakure. She couldn't help but let her eyes burn agonizing holes into his as she was pulled away. For once, Sakura would have been better off with Itachi. Why was the entire universe against anything working out for her? Maybe fate had something against her. Either way she was completely and unavoidably screwed.  
Sasuke nearly gulped as Sakura's rinnegans dispersed from his sight.  
\--

By the time the morning came Sasuke was once again nowhere to be seen. Konan insisted she eat breakfast before meeting Pein, though, and the rest of the Akatsuki still seemed to be sleeping. Sakura had tried to ask where Sasuke had possibly gone but Konan would reveal no information except for the fact that he would be back.  
What was she supposed to do? Sakura had never thought this would be hard. She knew better than to make it hard. But, Itachi kept creeping into her thoughts. She knew better than to get that close to an Akatsuki member- but of all people Sasuke’s brother? What was wrong with her? Why was she-  
A bed ruined Itachi waddled into the room and stopped her thoughts in their tracks. He took his place at the table and gave Konan a small nod so she would get up and prepare his breakfast. She rose quickly and exited to the kitchen.  
The two were alone, starring each other down from across the table.  
“Sakura, allow me to apologize for my behavior as of late.” Itachi spoke, only a little irritated and barely audible. “You are a very rare Kunoichi and I seem to have gotten caught up in that. “ Was that a confession of sorts? “It seems there was a misunderstanding the other night.” This speech sounded too rehearsed for her taste.  
“Itachi- I-“Sakura fell silent as Konan entered again, placing a steaming bowl in front of Itachi. What was she about to say? She hadn’t even been sure. Sakura would not take her eyes of his form though. Why was he so familiar to her? Why was his presence so comforting? She had spent one drunken night and a couple of miserable days with the man. So, why? Why was she thinking about him at every turn? Maybe it was because of how in love with Sasuke she had once been- but even she had to admit- she wasn’t twelve any more. Her love- Her admiration had nothing to do with Sasuke. She finally looked away though, once Konan had taken a notice to their starring.   
Sakura stirred her Udon, unable to concentrate on eating anymore. Discontent filled her stomach now. She couldn’t help but be upset he had apologized to her. She pushed the bowl away from her, standing and leaving. Something inside her just was not able to sit in that tense room any more. She didn’t want anything to do with him, she repeated under her breath, over and over again as she fled down the stairs.   
Of course, luck was never on her side.  
“Why?” Itachi’s voice sounded behind her, startling her. She spun around battle ready. He noticed how on edge she was, but refused to comment on it.  
“Miss Haruno” He inclined his head in a greeting, starting over.   
“I thought you had settled on calling me Sakura, Uchiha.” She spat back to him, unsure of why she was being rude. Her entire head felt like it would explode. She absolutely hated her own temper sometimes. Itachi’s face stayed stoic as he took a step closer to her.  
“I was unaware you wanted me to keep speaking to you so casually.” He gulped, obviously thinking a thousand thoughts at once. He closed his eyes, thinking, and opened them with determination. “Why did you leave with him?”  
Sakura couldn’t even think.  
“I thought he would bring me home-“ She trembled.  
“Be honest with me…Sakura.”  
“I was scared.” She admitted to both herself and the handsome man in front of her.”I’m just an average Kunoichi from Konoha. I don’t have a Rinnegan and I don’t lo-“She bit her own lip, a small tear dripped down her cheek. “I don’t….” Her mouth hung open with words she couldn’t say.  
Itachi’s finger caught the tear before it reached her jaw, wiping it off her cheek gently. He pressed his palm against her cheek, earnestly looking into her deep eyes. She let her own hand rest on his.  
“You are the most remarkable Kunoichi I’ve ever met.” He searched her eyes, hoping she believed him. He struggled for words. “I don’t know what is happening. I don’t know how you feel. I do know I’ve never wanted someone by my side so badly since I left Konoha.”   
Sakura held her breath, her arms winded up against his neck despite her efforts to keep them at her side. Her mind screamed at her. She shouldn’t be near someone so dangerous. She shouldn’t be looking into his eyes. Her heart shouldn’t be beating like this.   
“I want you by my side too.”  
Their first kiss she was too intoxicated to notice just how good he was. One of his hands slipped down her back as he gently neared her. He kept his lips just centimeters from hers, gazing into her eyes, testing her reaction. Their breath mixed together in between their noses. His other hand wrapped around the back of her neck, guiding her closer to him. Without her consent her own fingers tangled in his mane. His lips finally met hers. It started as them barley touching, but as they got closer and closer their behavior became more and more passionate. His hand guided her neck up, deepening their kisses. His bangs fell onto her cheeks and tickled them.   
By the time he stopped she longed for him once again.   
Itachi backed a couple feet back from her, throwing a glance down the hall. He quickly composed himself, and began walking down the hall. Deidara, Kisame and Hidan rounded the corner just in time for a smirking Itachi to pass them. Sakura still leaned pressed against the wall, drawing in a deep breath.   
“I told you guys!” Kisame handed the blonde ninja a few bills. “No one ever believes me, un”  
“Shit.” Hidan could only comment in profanity. He, too, took out his wallet and paid Deidara.  
\--

After an entire day in the faux forest with Pein, Sakura was quite literally completely beaten. She sat on a low rock, trying to catch her breath and examining the bruises berating her skin. Her eyes burned from overuse and even with all that effort Pein didn’t hold a single scratch.  
“You’ve got a long way to go. I assumed the Kyuubi's companion was much stronger.” Pein’s voice sounded from behind her. Though, he sounded harsh, he passed her his jug of water. She drank half of it in one sip. “I’m being so hard on you, because I want you to be able to protect yourself. The world we live in isn’t right, little sister. And you’re not always going to have Itachi to protect you.”  
Sakura let the jug down from her mouth, wiping the excess water from her chin with her elbow.   
“I know.” She spoke between gasped breaths. “You’re going to teach me how to control this thing and then I’m going home.” She wouldn’t even entertain the thought of working Itachi into her plan right now. As soon as she was away from him she reverted back to thinking rationally.  
“I don’t know if that’s the best idea. The sound is still after you and I can’t say I trust you anymore.” Pein sat on the ground beside her. He looked up to her. “I looked for you for so long. I thought you might be dead or imprisoned. I’m glad you had such a nice life, Sakura, but you need to know now that you have this power things will never be that simple again. Do you think you’re village will just open its arms to you after all this? Even if you didn’t have the Rinnegan you’ve at the very least committed treachery.”  
Sakura shook her head.  
“Shishou will understand.” She spoke more for her own benefit than his.  
He nodded to her, getting up.  
“If you think so. No matter, you are always welcomed here, as long as you don’t betray me. We’re done for the day. Get out.”  
Sakura wasted no time going upstairs. Her bag of belongings she had left in their tent had been gently set by her door and she made sure to grab it before showering. Sakura let the hot water run cold over her naked body. It reached an arctic temperature that she could no longer endure, though, causing her to leave her relaxing bath. She dressed in her black shorts and deep blue sleeping shirt. After giving her hair a once over with a towel she exited the bathroom. The walk back to her room was interrupted though. Itachi’s door was swung wide open. He sat inside, shirtless, polishing his weapons.   
“Sakura-“He called to her once he noticed her opening her door. She turned to him. “Would you like to come in?” He gestured the kunai in his hand to an extra spot on his plush couch. Her thoughts drifted to earlier.   
Why the hell not? What could possibly go wrong this time? Inner Sakura bitched, yet she walked through the doorway to his dark room anyway. The sun had gone down, so no light came in through the large window above his desk. A dim ceiling lamp flickered along with the three candles on his nightstand. She shut the door behind her, setting her small bag next to it. She sat next to him.  
“How was training with Pein?” He made a genuine effort to make conversation, trying to cover his own awkward feelings. He set the Kunai knife down.  
“Brutal.” A small laugh escaped her, She pulled back the collar of her shirt to show him the bruises that covered her bone. The edges of his lips tilted down. He brushed them with his thumb, at first causing her to blush, until his sunlight-like chakra spread across and she realized he was only trying to heal her. A smile crossed her lips.  
She remembered something from one of their first conversations.  
“Itachi-Will you let me heal your eyes?” She knew it was a long shot. He had already stated that she wasn’t trusted. And yet, against all her guesses, he slowly nodded.   
“You may, if you wish.” One of his hands reached across her, grabbing her hip and pulling her to straddle his lap. Once He looked up at her and activated the Sharingan she realized he put them into this position to make the healing more comfortable for her. Sakura was glad it was so dark, or else he would have easily been able to see how red her face had become.   
“Close your eyes.” She watched his sooty lashes flutter shut. She let her thumb rub up and down his cheek bone for a moment or two before bringing chakra to her fingertips.

For about an hour she worked, happy to be helping him, until he opened his eyes back up. No Sharingan now, just slate eyes starred up at her, desire written in every inch of them. This was the most intimate she had ever been with a man.  
“Thank you.” He spoke softly, letting his large hands rub up and down her back. “Sakura, I-“ He paused, trying to decided how to finish his sentence. “Thank you,” He repeated, reaching his head up and kissing her. She didn’t resist. He grabbed her by the thighs and gently picked her up, kissing her all the while.   
Even when he laid her down onto his bed he didn’t stop exploring her mouth. Sakura slipped the string from his hair, letting it fall loose around them. She pressed one of her hands against his chest, the other felt the way his neck moved every time he kissed her. His lips moved down her neck, and she desperately searched for skin to kiss. She ended up placing small sweet kisses onto his muscular shoulders. Her hands felt the movement of his back. His weight on her wasn’t as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. It held her down in a way she enjoyed. He slipped her shirt over her head and tossed it across the room. He began kissing down her sternum. He paused to linger on parts of her milky white skin. He came back up to her face, placing a peck on her forehead.   
“I think I’m falling for you, Sakura.”


	16. Curiosity

Pounding at the door unpleasantly woke Sakura from her slumber.  
“Tachi! Tachi, have you seen Sakura? She was supposed to meet Pein two hours ago!” Sakura’s eyes snapped wide open as Konan’s voice filled the air. Itachi rolled over barley awake, trying to pull her closer to him. Sakura leaped out of the bed as quick as she could. The pounding continued on the door. She grabbed her clothes from her bag and dressed messily.   
Sakura opened the door just as Konan was about to start another round of knocking.  
“I am so sorry.” She pulled her hair into a pony tail using Itachi’s string. Konan starred at her in wonder.  
“What were you doing in Itachi’s-“  
“Is Pein angry?” She completely ignored Konan’s questioning, walking past her and starting down the stairs. Konan followed her, leaving Itachi’s door wide open.  
“Not at you being late, but we checked your room and thought you must have escaped again.” The blue haired woman could not stop smirking. “I had calmed him down a lot. “ A pause hit their conversation, but Konan couldn’t help but ask again. “What were you doing in Itachi’s room?”  
Sakura turned a corner and ran straight into Pein.  
“You’re late.” He growled out as she backed away from him.  
“I apologize. “  
“Just don’t do it again.” He turned and began walking towards the training facility. Sakura noted the terrible mood he seemed to be in. And the hard work began.  
Pein seemed to take his frustration out on her. First they fought, then he began teaching her techniques. Today he taught her how to use almighty pull.  
At the end of this day her chakra had been completely depleted, as had her energy. She lay on the grassy floor, once again trying to catch her breath. Pein had lectured her on the importance of punctuality and effort and had been gone for about ten minutes when her attentions got pulled towards the door.  
“You alright, pinky?” Kisame’s voice teased her. She brought in a deep breath and sat up.   
“I’m fine enough to still kick your ass, Shark tooth. “ Itachi stood beside the blue man. If she had become as good as she thought at reading his face, then there was pride in his eyes.  
“I’m not looking to fight you tonight. I’ll take you up on that when you don’t look anywhere near that beaten.” He offered a hand and helped her from the ground. His grin looked more like a display of dominance with the sharp rows of teeth in his mouth. “Itachi and I are about to spar, you might want to clear out. We don’t abide a lot of rules.”  
She looked to Itachi, who gave her a small nod.  
“Go get your rest, Sakura.”   
Before she even closed the door all the way Konan was already at her side, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her away. Konan took her to the roof, where a small blanket, two plates of food, and wine waited on them.   
“I figured you would be hungry, so I made lunch. It’s nice to have a girl’s day sometimes. “Sakura saw right through her tactics, but her stomach growled loudly. Konan sat down, patting the cushion beside her. Sakura obliged, only so she could shovel the sweet meal into her stomach.  
“So…anything interesting happen on your way from Konoha?”  
“Nope.” She spoke muffled through food.  
“Anything interesting happen lately?”  
“Nope.”  
“God damn it Sakura, why were you in Itachi’s room?” Sakura laughed so hard a little bit of food came out. She took a big gulp of wine to wash down everything. Her embarrassment was completely overshadowed by how Impatiently curious Konan was.  
“Why does it matter?” She was still laughing. Konan was one of the only people in this building she could be comfortable around, maybe it was because everything about Konan’s appearance did not scream ‘murderer’. Konan rolled her eyes. Sakura felt as though she was having an old conversation with Ino. It honestly made her feel a little more normal. “If you must know… “Konan leaned in, intently listening. “I was healing his eyes last night, and I was just so exhausted I knocked out.”  
Konan’s smile disappeared with her lie.  
“And Itachi just happened to let you stay there?” She nodded. “I don’t believe you.”  
“Well, Konan, I don’t kiss and tell.”  
\--  
As she laid in her bed that night there was a knock on her door. A battle worn Itachi didn’t wait for her to answer before he entered. He woke her with his quiet steps.  
“May I have my hair tie back?” He spoke, crawling in next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, using his free hand to take the ribbon from her hair. Sakura smiled sleepily.   
“I forgot I had it.”

“I didn’t. “ He kissed her cheek. “Goodnight, Sakura.” As he made the move to get up she pulled him into her arms, snuggling her face into his chest.  
“Stay a little longer, ‘tachi.” She kissed the skin in front of her. He gave into her easily enough, hunkering down under her sheets.  
“hn.” His lips pressed into her hair, his bare arms pulled her closer.  
“I was talking to Konan today…” Sakura’s filters were completely unhinged due to her still being half inside a dream. “And she asked me if I loved you.”  
“How did you answer her?” She could her the tiny smirk in his voice.  
“I think I do.” Sakura sighed, listening to his heartbeat. “But I’m scared.”  
“Me too, Sakura.” His hand smoothed down her hair, and she fell back asleep in a second.

\--  
Okay, Kami, this was becoming a problem. Sakura awoke or the second time, wrapped up in Itachi’s arms. And as good as they felt around her waist, stress hit her thoughts hard that morning. She honestly didn’t even remember him coming in. The sunlight came through one of the high up windows; it laid across Itachi’s face and black t-shirt, putting him in the right light to look like an angel. His pony tail laid splayed out behind him like a wing.  
She was really falling in love with him. A small smile struck her as he stirred. It wouldn’t last long, she assured herself. This wasn’t a sustainable relationship. It was something to keep two lonely people happy, she would soon return home.   
Her heart ached a little at the thought of home, and she wasn’t sure if it was because she missed it or she’d miss him.   
Her thoughts drifted to Sasuke, off only Kami knows where, expecting to come back and whisk her away. She reminded herself of the promise she had made in Sasuke's arms. She wanted to go home more than anything, but she also wanted to keep this peaceful sleeping figure by her side. Sakura wished she could talk to Ino. This was the kind of thing her best friend could actually advise her in. Not that there was any actual advice to give. There was a clear sane option and-  
Then there was Itachi.  
Itachi’s eyes opened slightly, taking in the kunoichi sitting up above him.  
“Its Saturday.” He spoke emotionlessly. She hadn’t realized she would have the day off. “Lay back down.” Sakura shimmied back down, looking Itachi dead in the eyes. He brushed a hand across her cheek.  
"I'm sorry I've dragged you into this." He spoke up, almost whispering. She gave a small laugh.  
"Its a little stressful." He tucked strands of hair behind her ear, giving her a bemused grin.  
"If it eases your heart at all it wasn't my intentions-"  
"Oh, I know that..." She went quiet. They stared at each other for a few moments before Sakura's smile faded "I shouldn't be here. You know when Pein gives me the option I'm going home, right?" Itachi nodded, his own smile turning into a frown. He pulled her closer to him, burying his face into her hair.  
"Back home with my brother." He sighed. "But for the time being your mine, right? I've never said this before but I wish I'd never left Konoha." Sakura was instantly overcome with guilt.   
They sat quietly for about half an hour before Itachi finally sat up.  
“I’ve got a mission today.” He stretched his arms above his head. Giving her one last glance he stood, right before he left her room he announced. “I’ll be back tonight.”


	17. Madara

“Sakura.”The strange shinobi in her dreams spoke for once. After all the rings hand already ensnared her. They were standing in almost entire blackness, only a shimmer of light lit his face. “I need your help with something.”Tones deep within his voice seemed familiar to her but they were not enough to be able to place. He reached his hand out, slowly unraveling the rings as though they were large purple ropes. Once he had freed her, his soft coal eyes pleaded with her to grab his hand. She hesitated to take it.  
“Who are you?” He didn’t like the unease in her voice, apparent by the frown developing. Sakura was once again mesmerized by the appearance of his Sharingan. Its patterns whizzed around once before halting. Each of his steps were calculated as he walked around her, uncaring if this shinobi found him threatening.   
“My Jutsu won’t last much longer, Miss Haruno. I need you to get a message to Itachi for me.” The urgency in his voice made her wonder if he was real; perhaps something actually tangible from outside her dream realm. She finally set her hand in his. He certainly felt real.   
“What is it?” A pink eyebrow rose. A sigh left the tall figure. Tension filled the air. He stared at her so gravely it sent a shiver down her spine. Despite his previous words it took him a few moments to speak again.  
“Sasuke must die.”

Sakura awoke, shivering, to too bright sunrays streaming in from the windows straight into her eyes. She briskly realized she wasn’t in her room. One look around the living room and her memories came back to her. Her eyes took in the unconscious form a spare futon in the middle of the room. She frowned with sight of the extensive injuries still left to heal. Dried tears made their appearance known on her cheeks, as did all the old blood that covered her hands.  
“I’ll be back tonight.” The words had been resonating in her head for the past week and a half. Konan had assured her over and over again he was fine. She licked her thumb and rubbed some of the blood off his pale cheek. They weren’t even sure where Kisame was, or if he was even alive. Itachi used a transportation Jutsu, appearing in a swarm of ravens in the living room the previous night, absolutely beaten to death. He instantly gave into the haze of blood loss. She could only get snippets here and there of what had happened. They had been outnumbered by Kabuto and Sound Shinobi and somehow two Konoha Anbu got involved in the mix. Before he passed out Itachi assured Deidara the others were in worse shape.  
Sakura had stayed over him all night using her healing prowess, until dawn had come and she herself succumbed to exhaustion. Her glowing hands regarded him so gently. Her tears made it hard to see what she was doing. The job was less than perfect, but at least he was breathing now.  
Sakura let her nails pick at the dried blood in his hair. She pulled herself closer to him by the arm rest, but as she brought chakra to her hands Pein spoke up behind her.   
“Rest more.” Pein’s voice was fearsome, but he spoke kind words. She was unaware of how long he had been standing there. “You were up all night; he’s stable enough that Konan can take over. She’s not as good as you, but I’m unsure your body can take anymore.” Sakura shook her head furiously, intertwining her fingers in Itachi’s limp ones. She let her other glowing hand run over the holes in his stomach.  
“No. I’ll do it. Everything has to be done right. One mistake and he’s dead.” She didn’t even turn to look at her elder brother.  
“hmph.” Pein let out a questionable sound. “You would think a Konoha Medic wouldn’t mind if their most infamous missing nin were to die.” He sent guilt in a shiver through her body.  
“I made a deal with you, Pein.”She justified her own actions, letting go Itachi’s hand. She concentrated on healing again; ignoring the pain in her heart.   
“I didn’t see you acting this way when Hidan came back in half. Just be-” He was rudely interrupted.  
“Leave her alone.” Konan snapped from the kitchen, popping her head into the room. “Its sweet that she cares so much.”  
“I don’t care. “Sakura growled back, even though Konan full well knew better. “I’m doing my job.” The other two shinobi exchanged looks.  
“Just don’t forget part of your job is staying alive. I need you strong enough to train. ” Pein retreated into the kitchen with Konan. Sakura grabbed his fingers again, rubbing them softly with soothing chakra.   
His spleen was almost whole again, she sighed. At least that was one less thing she’d have to deal with. Once she was done with that she moved to the gash in his abs, and after that, to his broken collarbone. She had almost another whole days worth of work. Whoever did this really wasn’t fond of Itachi.   
Halfway through the afternoon, while Sakura took a small break to sip on Konan’s tea, his eyes finally fluttered open. He rolled his head over to look her in the eyes. They smiled when they fell on her. A violent cough racked through him, causing her to slam down her mug and return to his side immediately. She scooped his hand up, bringing it close to her heart.  
“Itachi, I-“  
“M-Madara.” He barely choked out the name. His hand reached out for her cheek. Speaking sent him into another fit of coughs. “Stay away.”His hand fell from her face, landing limply off the side of the couch. His eyes struggled to keep her in sight. Sakura stared down at his once again motionless form with wide eyes. “Be careful.” He whispered, through almost unmoving lips.   
\-----------------  
Two more days passed, Itachi was completely healed and still hadn’t woken up. Konan had finally convinced Sakura to leave his side and dragged her downstairs to eat. Sakura rubbed her eyes, seventy two hours of sleep deprivation was catching up to her. Every time she closed her eyes the strange man appeared once more, and frankly, she was not mentally well enough to deal with that right now. She had to admit though; most of her restlessness was caused by the thought of Itachi waking up without her.  
Damn it, Sakura. She cursed herself, starring down at the runny eggs on her plate. How could she let things get like this? How could she let herself fall in love-  
A figure walked in the dining room that halted all of her thoughts.  
“You look like hell.” Sasuke Uchiha deadpanned. His heart secretly clenching at the sight of this Kunoichi so battered. He took a seat across from her. His hair had gotten long; the bags under his eyes had gotten worse; there were splatters of blue and purple across his shoulders and neck. The Uchiha men were too reckless for her tastes.   
“You’re one to talk.” She croaked out hoarsely, forcing herself to take a couple bites. It took more than enough effort for the slimy pieces to slide down her gullet. She couldn’t decide if she’d rather keep her eyes from his, or if she wanted to take in her childhood friends’ familiar form. He reminded her of Konoha while she was so homesick.  
Sasuke must die. Sakura ignored the man’s voice in her head, even with his insistent chanting.   
“Why are you here, Sakura?” Sasuke crossed his ashen hands together, slightly leaning across the table. His blank eyes searched hers for an answer.  
“You brought me here, remember?” It was her turn to deadpan him.   
“You know that’s not what I meant.” He sighed. “You were with my brother before I found you. What do they want with you? Naruto?” Had she not spent so much time with Uchihas she wouldn’t have noticed his frown.  
“You know, I’m more than just bait, Sasuke.” Was she still not a shinobi in his eyes? She had worked so hard to make the two boys in her life proud of her- and yet, she was still nothing compared to them.  
“I just mean you’re not like me or him. You’re- “  
“Weak?” He fell silent. It was all the answer she needed to know that’s how he really felt about her. She flashed the Rinnegan at him. Sasuke’s jaw clenched, he starred at her unmoving. Trying to figure out exactly how that was possible. “We’re not thirteen anymore.”   
A few moments of silence passed between them, but their eyes stayed locked on one another.  
“Are you on their side?” Sasuke’s soft voice broke the tension.  
“No, just unfortunate bloodlines…. Are you?”  
Sasuke threw a glance into the kitchen, where Konan sat scrubbing dishes whistling a sweet tune. “I’m on whatever team you’re on, Sakura.” He spoke softly, turning back. He looked into her eyes with fierce judgment. “Hopefully, it’s still Konoha’s.”   
Sasuke must die. The voice had started screaming at her. Sakura shut her eyes tight with her oncoming migraine. The man appeared in the darkness behind her eyes, burning into her eyelids. One of her hands clutched into her hair.   
Just when she had almost given up and fled one of Sasuke’s fingers touched her hand, sending cool wisps through her. She looked at him only to be completely taken aback by the worry in his eyes.   
“Sakura, there’s a few things I have to do- just a few more people that need to be eliminated, and then I will personally bring you back home.” His hand scooped hers up as he whispered. “Everything can be like it was supposed to be... before I left.” Her mouth fell open. This was the closet she’d ever get to a confession of love from Sasuke. She squeezed his hand, completely at a loss. What could she say to him? ‘Sorry Sauske, I can’t go with you. I want to stay with the man who murdered your entire family. Gee thanks for understanding!’ Her heart squeezed. Sakura would like to pretend she didn't understand why she was so dissapointed.  
She couldn’t stay here. Within the realm of tangible things, Itachi was dark matter. She gave Sasuke a curt nod, because honestly no words came to her, and stood from the table, taking her hand from him. Sakura took her plate to Konan, setting it down next to the sink, and proceeded to get the hell out of dodge.


	18. Brothers

“Miss Haruno?”  
Konan tapped on the door of the training room a few times, entering without waiting for a response. It was at least midnight. Not that it mattered; Sakura had spent the last three hours staring at the ceiling. It ruined the allure of the whole room. She had decided to come here because it looked so much like home, unfortunately the large black ceiling would not allow her to pretend any further.   
At moments like this she wished to be underneath the Konoha sky; her orange clad best friend by her side saying encouraging words.  
Part of her wondered if Naruto was somewhere out there. She pictured him fighting tooth and nail to find her, going after Akatsuki he had zero chance against. She also worried if the two Konoha Anbu that messed Itachi up so badly were anyone she loved. The small kiss she had shared with Kiba came back to her mind, making her physically nauseous. A sigh left her; Itachi had been there the whole time. He had seen the kiss, her whole home life. Sakura had honestly thought she had been slick, as though it would actually have been possible to get out of this mess.  
She was a carrier of the Rinnegan. This organization; Pein; they would never leave her alone. There were even others after her eyes. She thought of the sound ninja she destroyed, and the man who had almost gotten to her in town with Itachi. God, why did she ever have to leave the village? She could have chosen not to be a shinobi. Sakura could very well be safe and hidden away, working nights at Ichiraku’s.  
Sakura let her eyes drift away from the ceiling, to the canopy of trees, imagining it for a second. No Kakashi or Naruto to laugh with, probably no Ino, either. Even staying in the village wouldn’t have stopped Pein, she reasoned with herself. He would have just come to the village to destroy it and take a poor, defenseless, miserable version of herself. At least she had people like Naruto, and-  
She cut her thoughts off. At least fighting was an option.   
Besides, it wasn’t like Sasuke wouldn’t bring her home. That man would do everything in his power to bring her through the gates of Konoha, even if he had to drag her tooth and nail all the way from Rain. Somewhere in the back of her mind she concluded her own reluctance might actually be a possibility. Her friends smiling faces slowly fading from memory was her only motivation for getting back. She would get to see everyone she missed-  
But not Itachi. She was so worried about him. She had never dealt with someone comatose like that before. It was the first time in a long time she felt so useless.Sakura’s frown became too pronounced, and Konan decided to break the silence again.   
“Kisame’s back, Itachi’s with him.” Her eyebrows quirked up, sitting up from the dirt she twisted to look at the kunoichi. Speak of the damn devil. An expression of disbelief became painted on her sleep deprived features.  
“He’s awake?” She got onto her knees, pushing off the ground like a kid playing. Thank Kami. She threw a silent prayer upstairs. Konan gave her a small smile.  
“Yes. He seems fine. Kisame needs his arm fixed, though.” Sakura brushed the dirt off her. As she stood she pulled her hair into a low bun. Kisame was shark bait to her now.   
“Where are they?” She brushed past Konan, pushing the sleeves of her sleeping shirt up. Was he really okay? Her steps outnumbered Konan’s. She just needed to see for herself. Sakura just had to make sure.  
“The common area.” With Konan’s answer Sakura began to run, leaving her behind.  
As her frame arrived into the archway she stopped dead in her tracks. Sakura’s arms fell limp to her side.  
Itachi sat on the ugly green couch she had grown accustom too. He was a little paler than he used to be. One of his frail arms rested on Kisame’s shoulder, making her realize just how long he’d been out of commission. He was too skinny. His cheeks had sunken in, and his eyes were even deeper covered in darkness than usual. Nonetheless, relief flooded through her. Itachi looked up from his partner. His eyes were serious when they met hers. She understood their message with one glance.   
Stay quiet.

“Itachi…” Sakura couldn’t help but speak his name between her gaps of catching her breath. Tears welled in her eyes, but she made no move towards him. Sasuke stood in the corner of the room, next to Deidara and Tobi, all watching them like hawks. He was awake and that was all that mattered. Itachi gave her a nod as a greeting. His eyes fell to Kisame’s arm, so her own followed.  
The once light skin of his forearm was now completely black with bruising. Shards of bone stuck from the flesh. It looked as though someone had tried to take care of it, and only made it worse. Kisame looked up at her like a small child in trouble.   
“How long has it been like this?” Sakura scolded, kneeling down next to him. She shook her head, taking his limb in her hands. Her fingers ran across the skin. It felt like leather under her thumbs. The bone fragments were sharp enough to be used as a weapon.  
“Since the fight. I managed to heal most of it, thanks to what you taught us, pinky. But I didn’t know where to begin on this.” Sakura nodded understanding. A bit of pride swelled in her heart at the thought that she actually taught these buffoons anything.

“Who tried to heal it?” The handiwork had done the opposite of helping. Whoever touched it must’ve been trying to sabotage him. She frowned once again. Itachi’s eyes fell to the crease in her forehead. Sasuke starred at her examining hands. Tobi’s mask was pointed in Itachi’s direction. Deidara watched a fly buzz around the corner.   
“Me.” Kisame’s hardy chuckle filled the air. What an idiot. What absolute bullshit. All the pride left her heart. She obviously had grilled him hard enough.  
“Where have you been? If you had come back with Itachi you’d be fine by now.”  
“Dying in a motel room, But thanks for asking.” He grinned, and for once, Sakura was not scared as he barred his teeth. “Can you fix it or not?” He growled.  
She activated the Rinnegan. Kisame’s arm stiffened in her grip. The air in the room became tense. Hidan and Deidara exchanged silent awe. Sakura was completely unaware the Akatsuki had not been informed of her little…predicament.   
“I’ve got to say that makes way more sense as to why you’re here.” Sakura wasn’t having any of Kisame at the moment.  
“Be quiet and let me concentrate.” His chakra paths were cut off. The inside of the wound wasn’t much better either. Sakura brought her own chakra to her fingertips. She passed the familiar green glow over his arm.  
“It’s going to take a while.”  
“Are you going to let me get comfy?”   
Sakura starred up at the swordsman, praying her Rinnegan glare looked half as menacing as Pein’s.   
She let the Chakra out of her hands.   
“No please go ahead. I’ll come back when you’re ready.” The shark man took back his arm, sitting up.   
“Thanks, kunoichi. “ He got up and walked away. Her sarcasm completely wasted. “I just really want to get out of these clothes.”She finally took a moment to take him all in. His shirt had gaping rips in it, and his entire ensemble was starched hard with dried blood. There was a senbon needle lodged into the back of his neck he didn’t even seem to notice, and large… claw marks all down his back and left thigh. How he was not in immobilizing pain she would never know.  
Sakura rolled her eyes, gesturing at the man leaving. She gave Itachi a look that spoke ‘ can you believe him. ‘   
“All that power looks good on you Sakura.” Deidara spoke up. Sasuke began paying attention once again.  
“I concur.” Itachi’s lips twitched up. She met his eyes just long enough for her face to flush and her heart to feel guilty.  
“Thank you, Itachi…Deidara”She nodded to the later ninja.  
“Miss Haruno, while you wait on Kisame do you mind if I have a word with you?”Itachi spoke up.  
“Of course, Itachi.” She gave him a small nod. “I have a message for- well, I need to have a conversation with you as well.”   
Itachi stood, helping her up from the ground.  
Itachi led her through the mazeways of the Akatsuki headquarters, finally he pulled her into a cramped dark space with him. Two seconds went by before he found the pull string for the light. They sat, too close together, in a broom closet.  
“You may go first, Sakura. I have a feeling it pertains to my subject as well.”  
Before she even spoke she reached up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
“I was worried about you.” She squeezed him tight in her grip. “I keep seeing this man in my dreams, some stranger with a Sharingan. He wants me to get a message-“ He pulled away from her, panic almost alight in his eyes.  
“A Sharingan?”She nodded. Itachi cursed inwardly. “What does he say to you?”  
“He said to get a message to you. He said-“ She gulped, wondering if she could even say it out loud. She searched the coal eyes in front of her, wondering just how cruel Itachi would be. “He said Sauske must die.” Itachi nodded curtly.  
“I feared so; then it is Madara. He keeps giving me the order.”  
“To kill him? Then why did he tell me?” Itachi slipped his hand back around her face, for once worry was painted across his features.  
“To show me he can get in your head too. He wanted you to give me a completely different message. It was if I don’t do it, something bad is going to happen to you. Listen to me Sakura, I need you to train with Pein as hard as you can. I need you to learn how to execute every one of his jutsus better than he can. Do you understand?  
“Yes but why?” She had a feeling she knew the answer.  
“I’m not going to kill the last Uchiha with a chance at being a good guy, Sakura, but I can’t take Madara down by myself.” He was so close to her face, but only for fear of being overheard. “Even if I had Sasuke and Pein’s help I’m unsure if its possible.”  
“I could talk to him.” Sakura spoke up timidly. “If this Madara is as bad as you say he is- as he looks- then maybe he would be willing to help us. Especially since he’s after-“ Itachi put a finger up to her lip, shushing her quietly. Before his hand slowly mulled its way down to the door knob, he put distance between them, when he turned it Sakura’s eyes went wide.  
The first thing she saw was a strange Sharingan.  
As the door opened further though, Sasuke’s face was revealed.  
“I’ll do it.” Her childhood friend spat out.   
\---

Sasuke and Itachi hadn’t looked away from the other’s glare since they began making their way to Sakura’s room. And now, they sat, Sasuke on the desk chair and Itachi on the edge of her bed, looking like five year olds fighting over a toy.  
“He’s got eyes and ears everywhere.” Itachi finally spoke up. “Its unsafe to talk in a place like this.” The elder was the first to break the glare contest, leaving Sasuke to feel as though he won. Itachi turned to the kunoichi in the room. “When’s your next training session with Pein? I believe you may be able to convince him of our side as well.”  
“The Akatsuki leader?” Sasuke spat the words “He’s in Madara’s pocket-“  
“He’s my elder brother though” Sakura interrupted him without a second thought. “ He’s apparently been searching for me- Maybe if I can convince him I’m in danger.”  
“You are in danger- It’s absolutely ridiculous for you to be here any longer, Sakura.” The younger Uchiha interrupted her right back. “Let me take you back to Konoha. I’ll drop you off right in front of Naruto and come back to kill this basta-“  
“I’ll protect her here just fine, Sasuke.” Itachi frowned. “She’s safer with Pein and I than the Kyuubi. Besides, we could use her help.”Sasuke stood up. Itachi only raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Her help? Itachi she’s just a girl. She’ll get herself killed in a fight like that!” He eyed his elder brother while Sakura scowled at him. “Why are you so intent on protecting MY teammate, anyway?”  
“Pein gave me the orders, I’m just carrying them out.” It felt like someone punched her in the gut. That’s why he wanted to keep her safe? Because Pein asked him too? No, she shook her head; He was just saying that for Sasuke’s benefit. He had to be lying. She side eyed the shinobi on the bed next to her. ‘I’m falling for you, Sakura.’ His words echoed through her mind. She turned her head to Sasuke.  
Wow, this was complicated.  
“Besides, She’s much more capable than you think, little brother. “ Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder, which definitely didn’t go unnoticed. “She bears the Rinnegan, after all. Not to mention she was strong enough to be on a team with yourself and the Kyuubi. We need her help.” Sasuke scowled, he turned to stare Sakura straight in the eyes.  
“As soon as this is over I’m dragging you home. “ His eyes softened up. “Neither of us belong here, Sakura.”  
A loud knock hit against the door.  
“Hey Sakura!” A sing song male voice yelled across the threshold. “There’s still the matter of my arm to deal with!” She stood up and threw a look to the two boys.  
“Don’t kill each other while I’m gone.”


	19. Crossroads

19.  
There had been many moments in Sakura’s life she regretted, this was one of them.   
Pein’s fist connected with her cheek with a defining crack. He sent her airborne into a rough tree trunk, with a crack of her spine all air left her lungs. It had been seven months of this. Her life had been seven straight months of having the absolute shit beaten out of her during the day and sleeping with the enemy at night. She activated her Rinnegan and focused just as he had once taught her. But the training had paid off for the most part, she was almost a completely different kunoichi in terms of strength now. Mud smeared into her knee with her struggles to get back up. His Chakra swirled around, Sakura concentrated on it, ignoring the fact that she needed to spit blood from her mouth. It looked like one of his main points were-  
In an instant he was at her side again. She ducked, dodging his charka strengthened kunai swipe. Sakura was just quick enough to hit him with a charka needle straight the sternum. He faltered for a moment, but not long enough for her to get another swipe in. Hand signs were her next move. She executed an S-ranked elemental Jutsu, one she would not have been able to learn without her new eyes. The ground began to morph, over fifty large splinters of rock rose out of it. They all headed about five feet in the air before lunging for the orange haired shinobi.  
Her eyes followed the spikes and not her opponent. This was a mistake. They crashed against nothing. The ground only reabsorbing its force. Pein’s hand vehemently knotted up in her hair. He spun her around and pinned her against the tree, constraining her hands in his own.  
“You’re not fast enough yet.” He spoke. He mashed her face further into the bark.  
“Almighty push.” She whispered under her breath, throwing him across the clearing without moving a muscle. The strain on her eyes was beginning to show itself- suddenly, it was completely understandable why Itachi needed his eyes worked on. He came back at her- she concentrated further, straining herself to fight against him- to throw him back across the battle ground. Unfortunately, his Rinnegan was still stronger. In a moment his elbow pressed against her throat- there was no room between the two of them and bark. A small noise elicited from Sakura for the strain on her already injured back. She thrust her head forward, connecting their skulls with the chakra she normally dedicated to her fists. Pein flew a few feet back, gripping his hair. But as he moved his palm, her mouth twisted up into a smirk.  
A small trickle of blood fell from Pein’s hairline, slowly dripping down his face.  
“You’re getting better.” Pein let go of her neck, taking a few steps towards. Sakura melted down the trunk, sucking in breath to the best of her ability. They both knew who had won, and it was not her. “But there is no way you’re going to be able to go on your own yet.”  
He was quiet for a moment, trying to find the best way to approach his thoughts.  
“Listen, I don’t know what you’re planning with Itachi. I have a good idea though. Take it from me, don’t do it.” Pein slipped his shirt over his head. The entire right side of his body was made of mosaic burns. Holy shit, Kami, was that Madara’s doing? She looked up to him and before she could ask the question he nodded in response.   
“We need your help-“ She struggled with the words. “Onii-san, with so many of us he can’t-“  
“He will.” Pein’s jaw tightened. “I’d hate to see you get yourself killed, Sakura. Go get cleaned up. I’m done with this.”  
\--  
Sakura nuzzled her face against Itachi’s jaw, dreading every aspect of her life. But she didn’t hate laying with him in his bed on the rainy Saturday morning.  
“Pein said no. He said we’ll get ourselves killed.”She relayed the information from the previous night. Pulling herself further onto his bare chest. Itachi’s lip quirked up, as though he were amused.  
“We probably will.”Thunder cracked eerily. “But you’ve reminded me-“Itachi let a strand of her hair balance on his fingers. He admired just how long it was getting. “Pein wants you to get away from the main headquarters for a bit. He thinks you’re going stir crazy. Kisame and I have a Mission in a couple days- you’re going with us.”  
“What?” She sat up, pulling his dark comforter up with her. Her hands rested on his chest as she bounced happily. Was she really getting an opportunity to get fresh air? “I’m going on an Akatsuki mission? Pein trusts me?”  
“Pein trusts me.” He deadpanned. “I believe something is happening here he doesn’t want either of us to see.”   
\--  
“Goodbye, Sakura!” Konan cheered after them. “Goodbye Kisame! Bye ‘tachi!” Sakura waved to her, the few seconds of stopping put the men enough ahead of her that she had to run to catch back up. They all wore their thickest winter cloaks; even Sakura was clad in black sans red clouds. It was cold enough that they should have renamed the city ‘Snow’. Sakura was actually being allowed to consciously walk away from the Akatsuki base, and she was having a rush for it. She walked slightly behind Itachi and Kisame, who formed a dark brick wall with their shoulders.  
“So, Pinky, are you excited?” Kisame threw a glance back at her after moments of silence. “We’ve got to pass through the land of fire- maybe one of your little friends will try and get you.”  
“Don’t joke Kisame.” Itachi sighed. “You’ll get her hopes up.”  
“I’d rather not have my friends kick your ass just yet.” Sakura attempted to brush them both off with a good eye roll. “What’s the job anyway?” She hop stepped to catch up with them.  
“Your job is to stay quiet and not mess with our mission.” Itachi spoke up, turning slightly to look at her. “Kisame and I will be exterminating a rogue Akatsuki subordinate.” The city gate approached them too quickly, and Sakura was a little overwhelmed by the sheer size of it. Not one guard checked their badges on the way out, and Sakura realized with an upsetting twist of the stomach, the Akatsuki has complete control of this land now.  
“What did he do?” Sakura piped up again. “I mean, for him to betray you?”  
“He gave some of our secrets of Suna, but its really none of your business.” Kisame was the one to answer her.   
“So you just plan to leave me in a camp somewhere while you two go hunting and expect me not to try to get away?” Kisame threw a glance at Itachi, and then stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to meet her gaze and grinned wildly.  
“I don’t think you’ll go anywhere, pinky.”  
\--  
Unfortunately, Sakura was not as lucky as she’d like to think. They are halfway through fire country before Itachi throws chakra ropes around her wrists.   
“It’s Konoha Anbu.” Kisame remarks, too which the other man nods solemnly. Sakura could not help her whole body going limp. Itachi only had to support her for a moment though, before she thrashed against her hand cuffs.   
“We have to get out of here.” She mouthed to Itachi, so that Kisame will not hear her. The Uchiha only nods to her, knowing that at this point it was too late. The three man team was in her vision almost at once. She tried to recognize any of them.  
Cat, bird, dog- Sakura did a double take. Literally dog, Akamaru stared her down. As soon as she realized the ninja dog’s identity Kiba’s painfully surprised call of her name hit her ear. Inner Sakura groaned. Outer Sakura repeats the process.   
Itachi did not even wait to blow a fireball the size of the clearing at them. Kiba disappeared with a substitution. He reappeared, almost too fast for Itachi to see, behind her. The hound grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her close to him.   
“Don’t worry, Sakura.” He spoke “I’m here now.” Itachi still had her other arm though, and Sakura felt a little bit like a tug of war rope.   
Cat and Bird team up on Kisame, but they would not have an easy time.   
Itachi’s Sharingan pin wheeled into his eye.   
“Release her.” He speaks demandingly. Akamaru bit down on the dark haired Shinobi’s shoulder, but Itachi knocked the dog ten feet away into a tree.   
“You first.” Kiba growled, attempting to land a kick on the Uchiha. The elder disappeared, only for kunai to come flying from the brush. One of the blades sunk into Kiba’s stomach, another broke his mask in half. Panic coursed through Sakura’s veins. She looked, only for a moment, into Kiba’s heartbroken brown eyes. The sheer confusion of this situation made multiple headaches boil up in her brain. The last time she felt this overwhelmed her Rinnegan awoke. Really, the only thing she could concentrate on was keeping the Kekkai Genkai down. She wouldn’t know what side to fight on.  
A wave of guilt overwhelmed her. Kiba left her for a moment to counter Itachi’s attack. She never thought she would even think to fight against her village, but both Itachi’s and Sasuke’s lives depended on them defeating Madara, and she did not want to return home until that task was completed. She knew if Konoha got their hands on her so soon Sasuke, at the very least, would die.   
Bird was captured by Tsukuyomi. Cat was struggling in a block of water, fighting against Kisame’s sharks. Sakura turned her head to find Kiba in a swarm of crows. Her heart squeezed. Kiba’s eyes met hers, and they turned wide as saucers. With dread she realizes the Rinnegan had bled through.  
“Don’t kill them.” She begged, screamed really. She was looking into Kiba’s eyes, but she was unsure of who she is pleading too. Despite this, Cat collapses, blood filled the water until Kisame let it all tumble to the ground. Sakura shuts her eyes shut hard.  
Someone grabbed her. She opened her eyes to see Itachi’s necklace at her eye-level so close she could kiss it.   
“Sakura-“ She can hear Kiba’s frantic shouting. “Fang over fang!”   
Feathers surrounded them, and suddenly they were nowhere near the battle.  
Itachi sat on a rock near them, he breathed heavily, and Sakura knew the teleportation jutsu put a strain on him. He must’ve taken them very far away. He looked up to her, one of his eyes was completely shut, blood fell down his cheek.   
Shit. She rushed to his side, bringing chakra to her finger tips at once.   
“Did you use your Mangekyo?” She chastised, but knocked his hand out of the way none the less. He gives her a low, almost silent ‘ah’ for an answer. “Idiot.” She swore, as she climbed into his lap. She commanded him to look up, and for once, he obeyed her nicely. Very gently she stroked her thumb over the soft skin of his eyelid, letting chakra flow into him.  
Itachi reached up after a few minutes and grabbed her wrist.  
“You’re shaking.” He said point blank. “Maybe another time would be better for this.” Sakura hadn’t even realized it, but now, as she looked down at him, she saw her own tears splashed in the crevices of his face. She quickly hopped off him. He was right, though; her whole body was shaking so hard she could hardly stand.  
“I-“ She didn’t know what to say to him. “Just give me a few minutes, and I’ll heal you.” He shook his head, as Kisame appeared in the clearing.   
“Its fine.” He dismissed her, and then, as though no fight has broken out at all, they continue on their journey.  
\--  
Kisame’s snores hit her ears. The last few nights, after being assured Kisame was in his inescapable sleep, Sakura would exit their tent to watch the waterfall they camped near.  
Tonight Itachi joined her.  
“You look like you’re missing someone.” He spoke quietly, attempting to brush off just how much this bothered him. She couldn’t help but jump. Sakura had not noticed his near silent footsteps behind her.  
“I do.” The large full moon reminded her of Naruto’s smile. That, coupled with the beautiful orchids that grew around the lake, made her too homesick. Itachi wasn’t sure how to approach the subject, but it had been on his mind for the last few weeks. He finally just asked.  
“Is it the man you left in Konoha?”A small smile touched her lips.   
“Naruto just always knows how to make situations like this seem better.” Itachi walked closer to her, awkwardly placing a hand on the small of her back. Sakura chided herself for laying her head against his chest and curling into his warmth.  
“Not him.” Itachi speaks. “Your boyfriend.”  
“Boyfriend?” She inquired, now thoroughly confused.  
“The one who kissed you the night of the festival.” Sakura stiffened completely. He went on. ”The   
Anbu.” If Itachi were to be watching her he would have seen her entire body turned pale. She had known, logically, he would have seen the kiss and still Sakura wants to die with the information.  
“Oh… Kiba?” How does she correct him without sounding like the kind of girl who just kisses anyone? “He’s just an old friend.” She didn’t have to look at him to know he raised an eyebrow. “I was just lonely. The closest thing I’ve had to a boyfriend is-“She stopped herself. She looked directly up into Itachi’s soft charcoal eyes and if it were possible wants to sink into a hole even more. She could not even start to explain that to him, but no matter what he awaits the rest of her sentence. “-was...uhm...Sauske.”  
“You dated my little brother? “ Sakura could actually hear the shock in his voice.  
“Not really. “ She sighed. “I tried too… a lot. But he left Konoha when we were both really young. For a long time- until he tried to kill me- I held on to it, you know? Even before I met you but-“  
“He tried to kill you?”  
“Technically so did you.” She countered. Itachi shrugged, that is no more than fair. But he liked to think he had made up for it. He caught a strand of stray pink hair coming for him, gently tucking it back behind her ear. They are twisted in such a way that it took only a small movement for Itachi to connect their lips for the first time in a week and Sakura was more than receptive. Their kisses deepened one after another, until Itachi pulled her into his lap. He stopped for just a moment to admire the way she looked in the moonlight. He knows it has not been long enough, but he could not help the words that left his mouth.   
“Sakura-“ She tensed in his grip. “I think I’ve grown to lov-“ Before he can speak any further his ring glows bright red, Itachi removed himself from her just enough to look professional before activating the Jutsu.  
Pein appeared, wild eyed. The holograph literally seethed with anger. Sakura cannot help but notice both his face and body are covered in blood.   
“I will help you.” He spoke, through gritted teeth. “Bring Sakura home. We need a medic.” And he disappeared once more.


End file.
